


The Song

by jhshangsang



Category: bts
Genre: Established Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Established Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Min Yoongi | Suga, Eventual Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhshangsang/pseuds/jhshangsang
Summary: * I got this from a prompt from Instagram, so the plot is not rightfully mine, but the entire structure of the story is !SUMMARY:In a world where the Gods create a soul destined for another, a tune plays in your head once you turn 18. This song is unique, and specifically made for you and your soulmate.Depressed CEO of Taerang, Jeon Jungkook, hates his life and is sick of the stupid song in his head.Exuberant employee, Park Jimin, is incredibly excited to meet the one destined for him.The possibilities are endless for the two. What happens when both males have the same songs in their head, but have no love for each other?





	1. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you notice grammar mistakes, don't judge I don't proof read lol. also this is my first time writing so if it goes too fast or isn't logical im sorry! :(
> 
> Also:
> 
> ...=a little bit of time has passed.  
> 

It was a bright and early Monday as Jimin fumbled with this coffee tumbler, getting ready for work. It was another day at the office, doing the same work he had been doing for the past few weeks. He worked for a nice company named Taerang, with a salary that satisfied his needs. It has a nice work ambiance, he got along with his coworkers, and he sincerely enjoys what he does.

Everything in his life he deemed well and fit for himself. However, as cliche as it is, there is always something that ruins an environment that seems so peaceful and joyful. That one thing that ruins Jimin’s good work space, and that was his boss. 

At the beginning, his boss seemed normal. The two of them met, they greeted each other professionally, and that was that. It was Jimin’s first few weeks there, and he was getting along with everyone relatively well. During this time period was when the boss and employee relationship began to decline. His boss would greet everyone in the office, except Jimin. He would only speak to Jimin when necessary, and even then, it was always short and to the point. He also always had a rough tone at that. Jimin at one point cared, due to the fact that he had never done anything to inconvenience his boss at all. As time went along, he decided that he should not worry over something that was not relevant to his life. He was aware that he could still enjoy his work space, regardless of his boss. 

As much as he hated the beginning of his mornings, he stepped out of his car and made his way inside. As always, he threw the door open, however, instead of the door opening all the way, it opened midway. Along with that, Jimin hears a muffled umph from the other side. Jimin’s eyes opened as wide as they could, realizing that he just hit someone with the door. As soon as his brain made him conscious of what he did, he rushes to the other side of the door. 

“I am so sorry. Is there any-” Jimin begins to say. As the person he is speaking to lifts their head, he sees that it is his boss on the other side of the door. He was grabbing at his stomach, and looks like he was taking a minute to regain his balance. Jimin’s eyes grew even wider. 

“Mr. Jeon I-” As Jimin began once again, Mr. Jeon puts a hand up to stop him from continuing. As soon as Jimin sees, he closes his mouth. 

“Just be careful of your surroundings.” Mr. Jeon says in a tone that is rather short and rough, and continues to makes his way towards his office. Jimin watches his boss as he walks away, leaving him feeling bad for what he had done, but also a little agitated as well. 

...

“No, I seriously cannot stop laughing.” says Taehyung, one of Jimin’s closest friends, also his coworker. 

“Tae, seriously stop. I feel really bad, and I feel like apologizing, but I already know how that’s going to end up. “ Jimin heaves a breath, stress affecting his face features as he replays the embarrassing memory over and over again in his head. 

“It’s just, of course that would happen to you. The boss and employee that hate each other just had to go through a situation like this. It’s perfect really. “ Taehyung replies, the majority of his laughing subsiding to light giggles. 

Jimin, also chuckling at this point, just rolls his eyes and continues on with his day. 

...

12:30 PM

Jimin checks his watch, as his stomach starts to grumble. He was starving. As he was running somewhat late this morning, he only had his coffee and a small bite of toast. 

“Hey Jimin, you coming with us today?” Taehyung asks. Jimin looks up and sees Taehyung with Yoongi, also Jimin’s fellow coworker and friend. He quickly smiles, shakes his head, and after so much insisting from the two, he finally got them to have lunch without him. 

When Jimin had first arrived to Taerang, it was him, Taehyung, and Yoongi. They all had yet to find their soulmates. It was always the topic of their conversations. 

As those weeks went by, both Taehyung and Yoongi found the special souls that were made to fit theirs. Jimin was sincerely happy for them. He would never wish harm on their relationships. Yoongi has been extremely happy with Hoseok, and Taehyung with Seokjin. Jimin knows that they were waiting for this moment. However, as time goes by, Jimin can’t help but doubt if there even is someone with that same song out there. Although rare, he has heard cases of many people not having soulmates, dying alone with no one to sing their song to. It pained Jimin to even think about the possibility. Shaking his head from these depressing thoughts, Jimin thought he would head to the local store, and grab himself some lunch. 

***

Jungkook peered from outside of his office, hiding away from the blinds. As he observes, Taehyung continues to laugh and tease Jimin. As Jungkook observes, he sees how Jimin is a bright, and glowing red, but he also joins in on the giggles, and soon they both continue to laugh. 

They should be getting to work, Jungkook thought. He let the blinds snap shut and he returned to his desk and shut the computer on. 

Here I am, telling them they should be getting to work when I am just standing here, watching them like a creep,

Jungkook signs, and tries to focus on his work. 

*Two minutes later*

Fuck.

How was Jungkook supposed to focus when two employees were goofing around. In all honesty, he wasn’t really sure as to why he always seemed so focused on Jimin. He wasn’t always this gruff with anyone, however Jimin was different. He always seemed so genuine, which is something that Jungkook has never been able to do. It angers him.

In either case, Jungkook still wanted to apologize to Jimin. Sure, he did not have to treat Jimin as if he was a Prince, but nonetheless, Jimin is an employee, and deserves the respect that Jungkook has been lacking.

He ponders over it for a second, and reasons that he is still as childish as ever. Jimin is an employee for god’s sake. Just apologize!

Jungkook’s heart starts racing as he stands up and puts his chair under his desk. He nervously adjusts his tie, takes a deep breath, and opens the door.

He walks out, and just as he looks up to see Jimin, he sees Jimin grabbing his coat and walking out the door. 

Well, that’s that. Jungkook thought. 

Finally, the weekend. Jimin thinks to himself as he made his way to work. It was Friday, and that morning he woke up in a bright mood. That’s how it usually was. Knowing he had the next day and Sunday off was something that could never put him in a bad mood. 

As much as he loves his job, there is always that tense feel to the environment. Either way, Jimin was just so happy, and was ready to have a wonderful weekend off. 

…

Taehyung groans loudly as Jimin just stares at him. 

“I am so exhausted.” He emphasizes with another groan. Jimin just smiles at him and rolls his eyes. The day was almost over, and soon enough, he would be home watching movies, playing with kitten named Mittens. God, he loved that animal. 

…

Fucking finally, Jimin thought. It was finally time for him to go. Strangely, this week felt like the longest week of his 23 years of life. Jimin grabbed his coat, his keys, and almost skips out of the work place. He had never felt so mentally tired in his life. 

Just as he was getting to the front door of his car, he noticed a figure making their way to the car next to his. Jimin looks up and it’s Mr. Jeon. Jimin immediately tense, but bows nonetheless. Jungkook does the same and looks at Jimin for awhile. Jimin starts to squirm just a bit. He couldn’t help it. Mr. Jeon’s piercing stare was so intense. As much as Jimin dislikes the man’s attitude, his eyes were a completely different story. 

“Um… Have a good weekend.” Mr. Jeon mumbles, and quickly gets in his car. Jimin’s eyes widen as he watches Jungkook drive away. He tilts his head and scratches his ear. Jimin clears his throat and quickly gets in his car. "What?"


	2. This Could Be It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUIDE
> 
> ...=some time passes  
> ~~~=flashback

Jimin has a quiet car ride home that day. Honestly, it’s ridiculous that he is putting so much thought into this. He only said to have a good weekend. Completely normal. But something in the back of Jimin’s brain is yelling at him asking what the hell was that. Mr. Jeon barely acknowledges Jimin, and when he does, it is usually super short. Jimin takes a deep breath and decides to clear his mind. 

"Passing by the edge of the cold winter  
Until the days of spring  
Until the days of flower blossoms  
Please stay, please stay there a little longer"

There it was again. Jimin singing that song. The song. The lyrics were so sad, it almost made Jimin worry. His uncle had the same situation. 

He remembers when he was little, and his uncle would sit a young Jimin on his lap. He would talk on and on about his soulmate and how he was ecstatic to meet his significant other

~~~

“I don’t know if it’s a girl or a boy, but quite frankly, I don’t think I would mind either. I am sure they are as beautiful as the song is. Whether that be beauty on the outside or inside, I can feel in my gut that they will love me immensely. It is an exciting thing Chim” his uncle had said. 

Jimin had then asked his uncle to sing his song to him. As his uncle sang in this, god awful voice, which at the time made Jimin laugh, as he grew older, he noticed how depressing the lyrics were. His song was about a person who loved someone, but somehow could never get close to that someone, no matter how hard they tried. As time went on, his Uncle met his soulmate. Jimin remembers when his mother gave him the news and Jimin was so excited, he could barely stop squirming. He was squealing, so excited to see his uncle and ask him about his soulmate. 

The day came where he saw his Uncle and greeted him enthusiastically. 

“Uncle! Is your soulmate pretty? Is it a girl or a boy? I want to meet them!” Jimin practically squealed. His uncle smiled with a weak expression, and told Jimin that maybe another time. With that, his uncle shut himself in his bedroom. 

When Jimin and his mother arrived home, Jimin asked what was wrong with his uncle. Throughout the entire car ride home, Jimin couldn’t stop thinking about his uncle, and why he had shut himself in his room for the rest of the day. Jimin’s mother wore a sorrow filled expression. 

“Jiminie. Uncle has gone through a lot these days.”

“But what happened? He met his soulmate. I would be so happy if I were him.” Jimin commented. 

“Jiminie, I am going to tell you what happened, but you need to promise me you won’t be scared. This rarely happens, and this doesn’t necessarily mean it will happen to you either.” His mom says. Jimin nods. 

“Your uncle met his soulmate when he was at a business meeting for work. He went to the bathroom and he heard someone in the stall next to him humming the exact same tune that he has constantly sang to you. His soulmate was a boy.” she says. Jimin nods once again.  
“Well, your uncle introduced himself and told this stranger that he had the same song pestering him for as long as he could remember. The stranger looked at him and simply said ‘no’.” His mother says with a grim expression. 

Jimin gasps. 

“Why would he say no? That’s his soulmate!” Jimin was so confused. He had never met someone who seemed so dumb. 

“Well, the stranger said his soulmate couldn’t be a male. That it was disgusting and he won’t be a part of it. That was the last time your Uncle heard of him.” her mother said. After that, Jimin stayed silent. 

“Jiminie, I don’t want this to affect you in anyway. It is a rare case in which your soulmate doesn’t love you back. Please, don’t let this make you paranoid.” She says sternly. Jimin just nods and goes to his room. He couldn’t help but think of it. Jimin felt so bad for his Uncle. He couldn’t believe it. He then began to weep, and once he started, he couldn’t stop. That night, Jimin cried himself to sleep, and hoped that nothing like that would ever happen to him.

~~~

Jimin recalled the memory clearly. It is something that hovers his thoughts on days like these. He doesn’t know if his Uncle’s depressing song had anything to do with what happened to him, but Jimin couldn’t help but associate them together. Just the thoughts made him anxious. Jimin heaves the biggest sigh of the day, and finally pulls into his driveway, the thoughts eating at him. He unlocks his door and leaves his shoes by the entrance of the door. He greets Mittens and goes to feed her, realizing that he ran out of cat food last night. He checks his refrigerator, and coincidentally, it’s empty also. Jimin runs up the stairs, changes into some sneakers, black sweats, and a gray t-shirt, and dashes to the local grocery store. 

...

Jungkook pulls into his driveway. 

Until the days of flower blossoms  
Please stay, please stay there a little longer

Jungkook groans, making a sour face, and rushes inside. He hated that fucking song. It was so annoying. Jungkook’s mind was constantly working, and he just wanted it to stop. That repetitive ass song just adds to the stress. 

As soon as Jungkook enters his home, he removes his blazer, yanks off his tie, and throws his bag on the floor. He jumps on the couch, snuggles under this huge blanket, and immediately turns on the tv. The only way to get that song out of my head.

His eyes stare at the TV. Instead of actually watching it, it really just seems like he’s just looking. The song managed to get out of his head for awhile, however he kept thinking. He really couldn’t care less about this soulmate situation. He thought it was ridiculous, and just a waste of time.  
Jungkook liked being alone. That was his whole thing. He couldn’t even imagine having someone that he had to share everything with. It just sounded like a bother, and something he didn’t want to do. Not only that, but he really wouldn’t know what to do if it were a guy. He didn’t have a problem if it was a guy, as mentioned before, he really doesn’t care. More like, what would his parents think, or what would his employees or fellow business partners think? It is such a sensitive topic. It isn’t rare that business owners have a guy as a soulmate, however, Jungkook is so young, and a bit naive. However, his parents were a different story.

When he was younger, his mother would just go on and on about his soulmate and just comment on how pretty SHE must be. His father would just comment on how he hopes SHE will come from a successful family, and hopefully SHE will be just as intelligent as his son. 

Jungkook sighed and continued to lay on his sofa. As he laid, his stomach grumbled. Now usually, he would get up and make himself a nice dinner. However, today was just absolute shit for Jungkook. 

Fuck it. He thought, and decided that there was only one thing that could console his bitter and sour mood. That one thing was junk food. Jungkook’s eyes practically sparkled at the thought of stuffing his face with things that would most likely make him feel gross the next day, but decided that he wants to feel good now and not worry about the rest. He changes into something other than suit, which are gray sweats, a white shirt, and his running shoes. He grabs his keys and heads to the local grocery store. 

...

It only took about 15 minutes until Jungkook had filled his cart with things that would efficiently satisfy his sweet tooth. He was now in the chip aisle, looking around for something that would content his savory taste buds as well. 

As he was grabbing his third large chip bag, he heard humming come from the next aisle. Jungkook did not pay much attention to it at first. He thought it was kind of funny actually. He just listened on as he kept roaming around the aisle, seeing if there was anything else he wanted. However, that humming turned into singing. The words that came out of the stranger’s mouth were released so beautifully, and the stranger singing sang wonderfully. However, it seemed like Jungkook has heard those words before. 

Jungkook immediately stopped pushing his cart, and he felt his blood go ice cold. What the fuck  
He thought. Was this it? Those were his words, that was his fucking song. 

“Until this cold winter ends  
And the spring comes again  
And until the flowers bloom again  
Please stay there a little longer  
Please stay there”

They flowed out of the stranger’s mouth with such ease. Jungkook did not even have time to organize his thoughts before this own body started to respond for him. Jungkook moved towards the end of the aisle, leaving all of his food behind. A few more steps and you’re in the next aisle. A few more steps and this could actually be it. He thought. Jungkook never thought he would be excited, but he was. He had no explanation for it. He spoke so negatively about this whole soulmate dynamic, however now that the time was coming, it was like his emotions completely disregarded his initial feelings towards the soulmate concept, and made him actually nervous and anxious to see who this mystery person was. 

He was at the end of the aisle, and took a deep breath. This could be it. Jungkook quickly turns into the next aisle. He only catches to see the shoes of the singing stranger as they turn into the next aisle. Jungkook stands there, wondering if whether or not he should follow. 

Without thinking, he quickly dashes down the aisle and attempts to follow the beautiful singing, however the singing abruptly stops. Jungkook walks around, determined to find the stranger, but soon that idea quickly vanishes as he realizes that he only saw the strangers shoes. Jungkook sighs and quickly goes back to get his cart. He finishes checking out his things, and returns to his car, quite confused and pensive as one could be. 

... 

“Until this cold winter ends  
And the spring comes again  
And until the flowers bloom again  
Please stay there a little longer  
Please stay there”

Jimin was singing as he roamed around the drink aisle. He usually did this, regardless of the endless stares he would get from strangers. If anyone asked him, he would claim that it was because he genuinely likes to sing, which is not a complete lie. However, he always does this when he runs errands.

When he was younger, he would watch dramas with his mother all the time. In one of these dramas, a woman was singing and this man was rude and told her to hush when she is in public. Needless to say, this woman and man ended up falling in love. Ever since Jimin finally had a song in his head, all he did was sing in public. He always thought that it would be the cutest thing if he found his one true love in a public place. Not only that, but it would be hard for Jimin to stop at this point, being that it grew into his biggest habit. 

….  
Jimin finally returned home after a long visit at the store. He fed the cats, cleaned the house, and already had dinner, but Jimin felt somehow restless. This week was just as long as any other week, but it felt different somehow. Jimin really couldn’t find a logical explanation. Jimin gets up and looks at the time. 

1:52 AM

He groans. He has to be up in like 6 hours for his weekly Saturday jog. Jimin clears his thoughts, and is finally able to sleep.


	3. Pretty Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GUIDE: 
> 
> ...=some time has passed and/or scene change  
> ~~~=flashback  
> 'Text'=apostrophes mean that that is what the character is thinking, not what they are saying. I will only use quotation marks when they speak, and apostrophes when they think so you can differentiate the two! 
> 
> Also sorry if the writing is awkward. I'm so used to writing formal papers and essays that I feel I need to make my writing relax in a way haha.

Ugh. Jimin hears his alarm blaring from his phone speakers. He quickly runs up and shuts it off, already terribly irritated at the obnoxious sound that interrupted his slumber. 

He does his regular Saturday morning routine. He brushes his teeth, washes his face, changes into comfortable sportswear, feeds Mittens, and heads out to the local park to start his run. 

... 

Jungkook surprisingly woke up early on a Saturday for once. He takes a quick look at the clock.

7:00 AM. 

He usually wakes up at around 12 PM, and starts his morning run as soon as he finishes his routine. 

'Should I start my run? It’s too early. Ugh. I’m going back to sleep.' he thinks.

7:10 AM.

…

7: 25 AM. 

…

7:32 AM.

'Fuck it.' 

Jungkook gets up, does his usual facial cleanse, brushes his teeth, changes, and drives over to the public park. 

... 

Jimin sits down on the bench and takes a second to catch his breath. Jimin loves running. He really does, he does it every Saturday. In any case, he still gets tired. 

He takes out his earphones and takes out his water bottle, ready to chug about half the bottle. He looks up and admires the scenery. There is a playground not too far from him, where he sees mothers observing their children, along with having small conversations. He looks up and the trees and sun looks so beautiful today. The sky is a gorgeous light blue. He takes a deep breath and enjoys this time to himself. It is days like these that assure him that life is truly a beautiful thing. As he takes another minute to himself, he sees a built man jogging from afar. Soon enough, the man passes him and continues on with his jog. 

Jimin watches as the man jogs off. He takes another gulp of his water, and puts his earphones back on to continue on with this run. 

...

As Jungkook takes his morning jog, he realizes how nice it is to exercise in the morning. It actually helps wake him up, and he doesn’t feel as gross as he usually does when 12:00 rolls around. As he is jogging, he looks up and feels someone right next to him. He doesn’t pay attention to the stranger, but soon enough, the stranger breaks in to a sprint, and reaches a farther distance away from Jungkook.

Does he think this is a competition? 'Ha.' Jungkook thinks to himself. Soon enough, Jungkook’s competitive side starts to kick in. He finds himself speeding up his pace a bit, and soon enough, he is running way faster than he initially intended to. He manages to pass the stranger. 

'HA.'

Once Jungkook reaches a farther distance, he rests his hands on his knees and catches his breath. He realizes that running that fast was definitely not the smartest decision, being that he hasn’t sprinted like that since he was younger. 

“How childish” Jungkook mutters. As he regains his composure and catches his breath, he stands straight and drinks some water. As he uncaps his bottle, he sees the stranger is sprinting again, and by the time Jungkook swallows a sufficient amount of water, he sees the stranger has already made it pretty far. 

“Annoying” Jungkook mutters, and quickly starts to sprint to reach the stranger. 

Jimin continues to listen to his music as he continues on his run. One more lap and he can finally go home. He has so many things to do. His mind wanders on as he continues to run. 

“Hey! Is there a problem?” Jungkook half shouts, half speaks as he reaches a closer distance towards the stranger. The stranger ignores him and keeps on sprinting. Jungkook gets even more angry. 

“I’m just trying to run you know? There is no competition.” The man doesn’t respond. It’s almost as if he can’t even hear Jungkook.

“Dude what the hell” Jungkook says, and grabs the stranger by the shoulder. 

...

Jimin is running, quite satisfied with the energy he is feeling, when all of a sudden he feels a big hand on his shoulder. He turns around so fast and immediately takes out his earphones. He looks at the hand on his shoulder with wide eyes, and looks up towards the owner of the hand. What the hell. 

...

Jungkook doesn’t know how to react when he sees Jimin’s face full of freight. They stay there for less than a second, when Jungkook regains his composure and quickly removes his hand. He clears his throat and for some reason, can’t meet Jimin’s gaze. He has never seen Jimin in such a domestic attire. Usually, they are at the office, so he has only ever seen Jimin in a suit or a nice shirt and slacks. Honestly, Jungkook had never realized how fit Jimin really was. He obviously keeps his body in check. 

“Mr. Jeon?” Jimin asks, and ducks down to meet Jungkook’s gaze. 

Jungkook looks up and meets Jimin’s gaze. 

“Um, we aren’t at work, so you can just call me by my first name.” Jungkook says. 'What the fuck am I even saying?' Jungkook’s thoughts are spiraling the more he processes what he just said. 

“Um. Are you sure?” Jimin asks. Why would he tell me to call him by his name. We don’t even like each other, Jimin thinks to himself. 

“Yeah. It feels weird since we aren’t in the office.” replies Jungkook. It isn’t a complete lie. It does feel rather strange. 

“Alright Jungkook.” Jimin takes a breath. That feels weird. 

“Do you usually run here? I’ve never seen you here before.” Jimin responds, tilting his head in curiosity. 

“Uh I usually run here at around noon but I woke up earlier.” Jungkook mutters. It’s awkward. He always showed distaste for Jimin. In fact, this might be the longest conversation they’ve ever had. 

“Ah. That’s why. I usually start running really early.” 

Silence. An awkward silence began between them, aside from the natural bird chirps and kids playing at the playground. 

“Well. Is there anything you need Jungkook?” Jimin asks, referring to the altercation they just had. 

“Uh no. I just, I don’t know what happened” Jungkook states, half laughing at what he did. 'How childish', he thought. 

He has a nice smile, Jimin thought as Jungkook laughed. Jimin also began to laugh.

'Pretty smile.' Jungkook thought. It wasn’t the first time Jungkook thought like this. He had only seen Jimin laugh when he was with Taehyung at the office. Mind you, it was a brief thought, as he was mostly irritated at the laughter, thinking that they should be working instead of goofing off. 

“Well alright. I’ll see you Monday Jungkook.” Jimin replies, and puts on his earphones to continue to run. 

Jungkook watches as he continues to sprint away. Instead of continuing his jog, he decides to turn around and head home.


	4. You Stay Here, I'll Go

It was Sunday. Jimin’s last day off. Sunday’s were always bittersweet to him. His weekends always went down the same, but nonetheless, they were always something that Jimin was grateful for.

As it was Sunday, Jimin began to think of what he was going to treat himself to. Every Sunday, he gets up and goes out to lunch and eats whatever he wants. It was always like a reward for making it through the week. 

As Jimin got himself ready for lunch, he began to think of the events that took place yesterday. What the hell was that he thought. Jimin then began to laugh, remembering how awkward it was. As much as he didn’t like Jungkook, Jimin still thinks that the way Jungkook acted was absolutely hilarious.

Jimin shook his head as he grabbed his keys and soon, he was out the door. 

***

Jungkook was watching tv as his stomach grumbled. Jungkook was so immersed into the television show, that he forgot to feed himself. He got up quickly, as he hated being hungry for even a second, and went to the fridge to go cook some food. As his eyes scanned the items that were in his fridge, he shrugged and closed the fridge. 

I don’t want to cook anything. As usual, he was lazy on a Sunday. No one can really blame him though, as Sunday was his last day off, and tomorrow, he sadly had to return to the office. 

Jungkook loves what he does, truly, but recently he has been going through a funk. He doesn’t know if he’s sad, doesn’t know if he’s angry, and seemingly, iis always tired. He just hasn’t felt the same enthusiasm at work as he used to.

Sluggishly, Jungkook leaves in what he slept in, slides on some shoes, and heads out for some lunch. 

***

Jimin arrives to his favorite restaurant, Pho Berry. As ridiculous as the name sounds, it sells exactly what is says: Pho noodles, and fresh fruit smoothies. It was a simple meal, but something that Jimin always savored and cherished. Jimin ordered his regular, Phở Bò, in other words, beef pho, and scrolled through his phone as he waited for his food and his smoothie. 

 

***

Jungkook was starving. His stomach would not shut the fuck up. It was starting to irritate him. At this point, he was just about to walk into any restaurant he sees. Just as he was about to give up and just drive to a near fast food place, when he came across a restaurant that he has never seen before. He looks around. Now that he thinks about it, it seems like he has been walking around thinking for a while. He had never seen these restaurants, as he usually drives to where he wants to eat. 

Pho Berry. Hm. Jungkook began to read the ads, and based on what they’re selling, he can tell it’s really good. Jungkook smirks, satisfied that he found a place to eat finally. 

Jungkook puts his hand on the door handles, and makes his way inside. He takes a couple of steps in, admiring the decor and scenery of it all. His eyes makes way towards the seats and corners of the restaurant, when he sees Park Jimin sitting in the corner, absolutely stuffing his face with some noodles. At the sight of this, Jungkook slowly starts to back away, deciding that he didn’t want to eat here. He turns around and makes his way towards the door, and just as he is about to push the door open, he hears someone call out his name. 

“Jungkook?” 

***

“Jungkook?” Jimin asks as he had a forkful of noodles in his mouth. Before he can even finish chewing, Jungkook turns around and looks at Jimin. Jimin flushes a dark shade of red, as he can imagine how messy he looks with noodles hanging from his mouth. Jimin quickly chews his noodles, and immediately wipes his mouth. 

Awkward silence obtained the two, as they just seemed to stare at anything but each other. 

“I didn’t know you liked this restaurant.” Jimin states, as if they were close enough for him to know ANYTHING about Jungkook. 

“Actually, I’ve never been. I was just looking around for something to eat. I’m starving.” Jungkook muttered. 

“Well, since you’ve never been, I would consider trying Phở Bò. It’s my favorite thing to eat here.” Jimin smiles at Jungkook. 

“Alright. Thanks.” Jungkook responds, and makes his way to the front desk.

…

Finally, Jungkook grabbed his food and made his way to a table when Jimin waved him over. With a very confused expression on his face, Jungkook made his way over to Jimin’s table. 

“I waited for you.” Jimin responds, smiling like he always is.

“What? Why?” Jungkook questions. 

“Because. It’s your first time here. It seems kind of lonely if you sit alone. Plus, I want to see your reaction. This place has the best food.” Jimin responds sweetly. 

“No.” Jungkook states. 

Jimin’s expression falters. Quickly, he gains composure. 

“Why? It’s just eating. Nothing wrong with it.” 

“I don’t care. I don’t want to eat with you. I’ll just go sit somewhere else.” Jungkook mutters. Just as he was about to get up, Jimin drops his utensils, making an obnoxious and loud clattering noise against the table. 

“You stay here. I’ll go.” Jimin responds sharply. Before Jungkook can even respond, Jimin throws away the other half of his noodles. The other half he saved to eat with you, Jungkook thinks, and he watches as Jimin enters his car and speeds off. 

What the hell. 

***

Jimin doesn’t know why he felt so compelled to sit with Jungkook and to wait for him. He just did. Jimin’s a genuinely nice person, so he felt a little bad that Jungkook was going to sit by himself. Seeing Jungkook in such a domestic scene made Jimin forgot how much of an ass he actually is. Jimin is just too kind for his own good at times. 

Jimin’s eyes wandered as he drove the almost too familiar road down to his house. Jimin’s skin flushed a light shade of pink. He was so embarrassed about what happened earlier. Jimin felt like he made himself desperate, and that was just too much for him. He doesn’t like Jungkook, but he was just trying to be friendly. There was absolutely no reason for Jungkook to act like that. Jimin’s face was now red, but not so much with embarrassment, rather, anger. 

Jimin was fed up with the disrespect he always had to take. He handled it for too long. He has been so respectful since the beginning, and that is the treatment he gets in return? Jimin huffed as he parked in his lot, and made his way inside. 

***

Jungkook watched as Jimin walked away. 

He was upset that he was walking away, even though Jungkook specifically told him that he didn’t want to eat with him. 

Jungkook grabbed at his hair and heaved a sigh. It was just so annoying that it was so easy for Jimin to laugh, smile, and make small talk. It was just something that Jungkook would never be able to do. 

Jungkook ends up packing his food to go, and heads over to his house. He feels like complete shit for being like that to Jimin, but it was almost like he couldn’t even control it. It seemed like his mouth would open and speak for him before he had a chance to really think what he was going to say. 

…

Once he arrived to his home, he opened up the box of noodles he took home, and began to eat, since he was still pretty hungry. 

The noodles were surprisingly good.


	5. Embarrassing

7:30 AM.

Jimin was on his way to work, completely dreading the idea of even going inside the building. What did he expect. Another week of disrespect from Jungkook. Usually, he wasn’t bothered by it, but this weekend was so painstakingly embarrassing that he doesn’t want to see Jungkook at all. Not only that, but Mondays and Tuesdays were Taehyung and Yoongi’s days off. Work was painfully slow without those two. 

Jimin arrives, and makes his way in, this time opening the office door slowly, to make sure that no one is behind it like last time.

He finally opens the door completely, and makes his way in.

…

8:00 AM

Jimin heard the office door creak open, and as he looked up, he wished he had kept his head down.

There was Jungkook, smoothing down his suit and tie, seemingly focused on everything except Jimin. ‘Nothing different’ Jimin thinks, and even chuckles a little. Jungkook looks up at that, and stares at Jimin. Jimin immediately stops smirking, and almost immediately his ears and cheeks turn a deep red. 

Jungkook caught Jimin’s eyes, and for a second, he didn’t know what to do. 

Jungkook decides to look down, and just greet everyone as he usually does, except for Jimin. 

Jimin waits until Jungkook is gone, and lets out the biggest breath that he didn’t even know he was holding in. 

Jungkook quickly peers over his shoulder, only to see Jimin’s shoulders relax. He shuts his eyes for a second, and proceeds to close his office door. 

He can’t say he has always felt comfortable at the workplace. However, if he wasn’t always comfortable then, he really cannot say that he is comfortable now. 

It was actually quite childish to Jungkook. Everytime he thinks about Jimin, he can’t ever find the root of the problem. Why does he not like him? Why is he rude to him? He can’t ever find a good reason as to why he doesn’t like Jimin, and it really bugs him. 

Jungkook sat in his chair for about 10 minutes when realized he just didn’t really want to be there today. He quickly makes a call to his assistant, letting her know that he wants his meetings cancelled for the rest of the day. 

…

Jimin hears a door shut, and out of instinct, he looks up, and sees Jungkook coming out of his office. Instead of looking away as he normally would do, Jimin just stares, and observes Jungkook. Jungkook is able to feel Jimin’s stare, and his ear flush a deep red. Jimin doesn’t care though. He decides to keep staring. It doesn’t take him long to realize that Jungkook is leaving for the day. 

‘What the hell? Why is he leaving so early. It’s barely 10:00. ‘ Jimin thinks to himself. 

‘Could it be because he doesn’t want to see me. I mean yesterday wasn’t that bad. We are both being so immature.’ Jimin thinks. Jimin decides to not dwell on it as long as he is, and to just continue working as he always does. 

…

Jungkook couldn’t stay there. The guilt was eating him alive. He had never felt any guilt towards Jimin before, but this time it was different, and he had no idea why. He always treated Jimin with a tinge of disrespect, however, this was the first time Jungkook had seen Jimin out of the workplace, and he treated him like shit. 

There was literally only one person that can make Jungkook feel better. His only friend. Jungkook pulls out his phone and dials a number. 

“Namjoon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! It has been two weeks since I last updated? Short update because unfortunately, I haven't written enough in a while. I just had Spring Break, so I took a rest from everything. It was a nice rest, I admit!! Anyways, my laptop is going to be looked over today for school, so I won't be getting my laptop back until tomorrow. So my writing will still have to be put on hold. I know I don't have much readers, but for those who do read, I just wanted to let you know! Thank you!
> 
> -Moni


	6. Envy

Jungkook was in his house when he hears the doorbell chime. He quickly gets up and opens the door with the biggest smile. There was his favorite hyung.

“Jungkook-ah? Are you okay? You sounded off on the phone.” Namjoon said as he took his shoes off and shook on some slippers that Jungkook had lying around. 

Jungkook didn’t say anything. He just hugged Namjoon. Namjoon didn’t say anything. He just hugged the younger back, as he knew that it was probably something that he needed right now. 

…

“So what’s the deal with this kid?” Namjoon asks as he stuffs his face with the ice cream that Jungkook had just bought the other day.

“Honestly, I have no fucking clue. I just feel so fucking guilty. He is so nice and kind and it’s so infuriating. Like how is he able to be so nice, even when I treat him so coldly. It just doesn’t make sense hyung.” Jungkook states as he looks up at Namjoon.

“It sounds like you’re jealous of him.” Namjoon says. Jungkook sits up so fast and starts to cough on air. 

“You’re crazy. What the fuck would I be jealous of?” Jungkook asks with incredulity in his tone. 

“I’m serious. If you really think about it, it sounds like you want what he is. You want to be nice and understanding but you're a little shit sometimes." Namjoon states with a tinge of irritation. 

Jungkook stayed silent for a while. He had pondered over millions of reasons as to why he treated Jimin like dirt, but he never came close to suspecting envy. 

“Jungkook. We both know why you’re like this. He sounds a lot like-” Namjoon says solemnly. 

“No. I don’t want to talk about it.” Jungkook says as he shakes his head. 

“And I’m not pressuring you. I am just reminding you as to why you’re a bitter bitch half the time and why you shouldn’t take it out on your employees.” Namjoon shrugs. 

“Hyung!” Jungkook exclaims. They both look at each other, and start to laugh. 

Jungkook loved when Namjoon came over. It’s the only thing that makes him feel truly happy.

“It’s starting to get late. Want to go eat? My treat.” Namjoon says.

“Oh hyungie. You always know what to say to make me feel better.” Jungkook coos as he latches onto to Namjoon’s arm. 

Namjoon just laughs and rustles Jungkook’s hair. 

“Let’s go.”

…

Jimin sighed. It was finally the end of a long work day. Although he was confused as to why Jungkook left earlier, he was kind of glad he did. It made the day less uncomfortable. As Jimin grabbed his keys, his stomach started to grumble loudly. 

‘I wonder if Taehyung or Yoongi have already eaten. It is pretty late.’ Jimin thought. He quickly took out his phone to dial Taehyung’s number. 

Just as he was about to press on his contact name, he started to get a call from him. 

“Hello?”

“Chim!”

“Hey, I was just about to call you.” Jimin chuckled. 

“We don’t go to work for one day and you’re already needy.” 

“Oh my god, shut up.” Jimin laughs. 

“I was calling to ask if you wanted to eat? Seokjin, Hoseok, Yoongi, and I are going to eat dinner. Our treat.” 

Jimin really didn’t want to third wheel, in this case fifth wheel, but he was really hungry. Plus, it's free. That's just something that Jimin really can’t say no to.

“Only because you’re begging.” Jimin says. 

“Yeah alright. Meet us at the diner. You know which one.” Taehyung says. Jimin agrees, mentioning that he is going to go for a change of clothes. Something quick, like sweatpants and a tee shirt. It was a long day, that Jimin couldn’t even think of wearing a suit while having dinner. 

Once Jimin changes, he decides to walk to the restaurant. 

…

“Where do you want to eat Koo?” Namjoon says. 

Jungkook side hugs Namjoon.

“I don’t care hyung. You decide. I’m just going to appreciate your company for today.” Jungkook says.

“What’s with the soft attitude?” Namjoon says as he looks at Jungkook. 

“I don’t know. I really needed your company this week hyung. Last week was a really rough week for me.” 

“Any particular reason? Besides that employee. What’s his name again?” 

“Jimin, but no I don’t think it was him. I just felt really sad.”

“Call me whenever you need me Guk. That’s why I’m your friend. I will always be here for you and I’m not going anywhere.” Namjoon says. He nods. Jungkook felt like he always needed reassurance from Joon. Reassurance that he won’t go anywhere. 

“How about this place? I’m craving a burger, American style.” Namjoon says. 

Jungkook looks up to see a “Late Night Diner” sign glowing in a vibrant red. 

“Sure! That sounds good.”   
…

“Are you guys already there?” Jimin asks. 

“Almost. We are getting out of the car. Did you take your car?” 

“No. I might be awhile. I decided to walk.”

“Ugh why?”

“Dude! I was sitting down all day, I need this. I’ll be there soon.” 

Jimin hangs up and takes a look at the night sky. 

‘I miss you  
When I say that  
I miss you more  
Even though I’m looking at your photo  
I still miss you  
Time is so cruel’

There it is again. That song. The sad lyrics. Jimin sighed and yanked at his hair. He wants to know the meaning of this. Is he going to end up just like his uncle? This question he thought about all the time. 

He was fucking exhausted. 

The song kept playing over and over again. It started to get on his nerves. Is the universe against Jimin and his soulmate? Is this what this song is trying to tell him? 

Jimin didn’t realize how long he had been pondering over his song until he realized he had made it to the diner.

…

Jungkook and Namjoon were talking with mouths full, laughing and fooling around in the small diner when they heard the bells chime. They both look up and Jungkook sees Taehyung, Yoongi, and two guys that he had never seen before. 

“Mr. Jeon?” Taehyung says. Being that the diner was empty, it wasn’t shocking that Taehyung and Yoongi easily spotted their boss. 

Namjoon looks at Jungkook quizzically. 

“My employees” Jungkook mouthes. 

“Hello. You guys don’t have to call me Mr. Jeon here. We aren’t at the office.” Jungkook chuckles. 

“Oh! Hey Jungkook.” Taehyung starts to giggle, but Yoongi stops it from continuing. 

“Oh! It would be weird not to introduce you. These are our soulmates. This is Seokjin.” Taehyung motions. 

“This is Hoseok.” 

“Nice to meet you guys! I bet it’s hard to get along with these two. I mean they barely do any work as it is at the office. Honestly, I have no idea how I’ve managed to keep them there all this time.” Jungkook comments with a shake of his head.

Seokjin and Hoseok begin to laugh as Yoongi and Taehyung share looks. 

‘Is this Mr. Jeon?” was the question that was wandering over their minds. 

After awhile, it was silent and that is when it dawned on Jungkook. 

“Oh! This is Namjoon, an old friend of mine.” Jungkook says. 

“Hello! Nice to meet you guys. You all make lovely couples!” Namjoon says with a smile. 

They partake in small talk for a little bit.

“Well, we would love to chat, but we are also going to have dinner. And sorry if we bothered your dinner time as well!” Yoongi says. 

“No problem. Have a nice night guys.” Jungkook smiles. 

…

Jimin looks up and sees the diner from across the street. He quickly jogs over, ready to eat. 

…

The bell chimes again and both Jungkook and Namjoon look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is so bad. I add things that I really don't need to add and it's so short and vague. I really need to work on it. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this soft side of Jungkook that I tried to incorporate. He is soft for Joon, I'm so sad. Anyways Boy with Luv 4th win! Yay for that! Other than that, I hope you guys have a great day!


	7. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Bad Habit by G. Soul. 
> 
> It weirdly fit the scene for me. It'd probably be a song I'd listen to if I was at a diner studying or something haha.

From the door, he sees Jimin in the laziest outfit. It was a bit bizarre to see him in such comfortable clothes. Jimin turns, looking for his friends, but catches the eyes of Jungkook instead. His eyes widen and he turns quickly. It isn’t until then that he sees his friends, and quickly slides into their booth. 

Jungkook stays silent, and doesn’t move for awhile. He honestly doesn’t know what to do. 

Namjoon eyes Jungkook, as he had just seen the awkward interaction between Jungkook and this random stranger. 

Namjoon clears his throat. 

The younger looks up, and sees his hyung looking at him, somewhat expecting an explanation. 

“Ah.” Jungkook says, and starts nervous giggling. 

“Who is that Guk?” Namjoon says. 

Jungkook motions for him to come closer. He gets closer to the elder’s ear and whispers, “Park Jimin”. Namjoon is quiet for about two seconds. That’s when he lets out the biggest laugh that Jungkook thinks he has ever heard. 

Jimin and his entire group look up and glance at Jungkook’s table. Jungkook catches Jimin’s eyes again, and quickly shoves his hyungs burger into his mouth to stop him from laughing. Unfortunately, when Jungkook stuffs the burger in Namjoon’s mouth, Namjoon was taking a huge breath. 

All of a sudden, the elder spit out the burger and starts hacking. Jungkook at this point has no idea what to do. He takes a glance over to Jimin’s table, and sees that they’re all staring at Namjoon and they’re all laughing, except for Jimin. Jimin is staring right at him, not even cracking a smile at his hyung who was still not done coughing. 

Jungkook sighs out of irritation and gives Namjoon his water to shut him up. By the time Namjoon is done, he looks at Jungkook. 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” Jungkook says. 

“Jungkook.” Namjoon says. 

“No, I genuinely have to pee. I’m not embarrassed. It was funny!” Jungkook smiles, and quickly rushes to the bathroom. 

…  
(EARLIER) 

“Oh my god Jimin you missed it.” Taehyung mentioned. Jimin raised his eyebrows with curiosity as he slid into the booth. 

“Besides the fact that our boss, who hates me, is sitting over there, I don’t think I missed much.” Jimin says. 

“Damn. I’m just saying he talked to us and even joked with us. He was really nice.” Taehyung says. 

When Jimin heard this, his expression sank. ‘I know’ Jimin thinks. Even though Jungkook was still rude to him last weekend, he was still different outside of work. Jimin knows that he is a good person to other people. 

It was then that Jimin realized that he hadn’t told his friends about the incident that happened with Jungkook during the weekend. And he probably never will, being that it was the first, and most likely the last good interaction he will ever have with younger. 

Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jin noticed how upset Jimin looked once Taehyung mentioned how nice Jungkook really is. 

 

“Taehyung shut up and order” Yoongi says. He then pats Jimin on his back. Jimin smiles at him. 

…

In the middle of their conversation, the loudest laugh echoes through the entire diner. Jimin and his friends all quickly turn around and see Jungkook’s table. The stranger next to him was laughing so hard. 

“Who is that?” Jimin asks. 

“Namjoon. Apparently he’s Jungkook’s friend.” Yoongi says. 

Jungkook looks up and catches Jimin’s eyes. Jungkook turns the deepest shade of red. Jimin can feel Jungkook's embarrassment from his table.

It happened so fast. Jimin sees how Jungkook quickly shoves a burger into Namjoon’s mouth. That’s when they all see Namjoon spits the burger out and starts choking. The sudden swiftness of the situation made all of Jimin's friends laugh, and even Jimin begins to chuckle. However, that laugh doesn't last long, as Jimin begins to wonder why Namjoon was laughing so hard, and why Jungkook looked so nervous.

Jungkook catches Jimin’s eyes again, and Jimin just stares. That was when Jungkook shoved a glass of water towards Namjoon and he finally had settled down. 

Shortly after, Jimin says he has to go to the bathroom. 

“I’ll go with you!” Taehyung offers and he starts to get up.

“No, it’s fine! I can go alone.” Taehyung shrugs and sits back down. 

As Jimin makes his way toward the bathroom, he notices that Namjoon is sitting alone. 

‘Did he leave because of me? Real childish.’ Jimin thought as he shook his head. 

Shortly after Jimin finishes up, he walks to the sinks to start washing his hands. 

“Uh.” 

Jimin turns around, and sees Jungkook looking everywhere except at Jimin. 

However, Jimin doesn’t say anything. 

Jungkook at least expected maybe a nod of his head, but Jimin just looks at him and turns around.

“Hello Jimin.”

Jimin grunts in response. 

‘If he can treat me however the hell he wants, I am going to do the same. We aren’t at work right now. He can’t do anything’ Jimin thinks. 

“You know, when someone greets you, the polite thing to do is to greet them back.” Jungkook says. 

“I am trying to keep quiet, so that you have absolutely no reason to be rude to me right now.” Jimin says nonchalantly as he dries his hands. 

Jungkook shuts up quickly and sees that Jimin is about to leave. 

‘Fuck’. 

“Park Jimin.” 

Jimin turns around, eyebrows raised in question. 

“I’m” Jungkook hesitates. 

“Alright” Jimin said and begins to walk out again.

“I’m sorry.” Jungkook said. His nerves were killing him. 

“I don’t know. For you to have just been rude to me at the restaurant for no-” Jimin started. 

“I’m not sorry for that.” 

That was when Jimin finally paused. 

“I’m sorry for everything.” 

Jungkook doesn’t know what to do. 

‘Why did I just do that?’ he thought. 

“How about we talk when we aren’t in a smelly bathroom.” Jimin says as he softly smiles. Jimin then grabs the door and leaves. 

Jungkook stays there, thinking. 

‘That smile'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update. Again, I know I do not have many readers, but I know some people have told me they were waiting haha. I did as much as I could. May is a really busy month for me, so I am sorry for the lack of writing! Last weekend was prom, this weekend is my school's dance concert and I am taking part in that, so I am really excited. Next weekend is my sister's graduation, and then the next weekend after that, I am actually going to go see BTS perform at the MetLife Stadium, so I am excited for that. Two weeks later, i graduate! So May and the beginning of June is super busy for me! I'll try to write as much as I can! Thank you guys!


	8. A Start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, a song suggestion for the chapter would probably be Eat by Zion.T. Good track and it's pretty soothing as this is lowkey a filler chapter. Sorry!

As Jimin returns to his seat, he stays quiet for awhile. 

“Chim, are you okay?” Hoseok asks. 

“Yeah, I’m fine” Jimin smiles. “Are you guys ready to go?”

Everyone nods and they all go up to pay for their own meals. As they approached the counter, they noticed that Jungkook’s friend, Namjoon, was also paying. 

“Hey, you guys are leaving?” Taehyung asks. 

“Yeah, Jungkook told me he wanted to leave a little while ago. He’s waiting in the car.” Namjoon chuckled. 

“How long have you known him for?” Yoongi asks. 

“Ever since he was 2 and I was 5. We've been inseparable ever since.” Namjoon smiles. 

Jimin stayed quiet the whole time. He wanted to take part in the small talk, but he was Jungkook’s friend. 

‘What if Jungkook has told him about me? What if he also hates me?’ he thought. Jimin felt sick, but he knew he couldn’t be rude. 

“Hello. I didn’t get to properly introduce myself. My name is Park Jimin.” Jimin bows. 

Namjoon also bows. 

“Hello! My name is Kim Namjoon. I’ve heard of you before from Jungkook.” Namjoon says. After realizing what he said, his ears turn a deep red. 

All of them go silent. 

“I probably wasn’t supposed to say that, so can you all please pretend I never let that slip.” Namjoon asks with wide eyes. 

Everyone nods. 

“God, me and my big mouth. Anyways, nice to meet you Jimin. Hopefully we see more of each other in the future!” Namjoon says with a charming smile. Everyone hums in agreement and bid him a farewell. Namjoon takes a look at Jimin, and winks before he leaves. 

Jimin eyes grow wide, and his face turns a bright pink. Everyone stayed silent, and soon enough they started to tease Jimin. 

"Chim! Oh my god" Taehyung starts squealing, but Jimin just shakes his head and goes to pay his bill. 

As he waits for everyone else to pay, he started to ponder over what Namjoon accidentally said.

‘Has he heard good things, or bad things?’ Jimin thought. 

…

8:00 AM 

Tuesday. It was Taehyung and Yoongi’s last day off during the week. As ridiculous as it sounds, Jimin did patiently wait for his friends days off to end. They were the only friends that he has ever made at the office, and he honestly doesn’t think he needs anymore. 

Jimin hears the door creak, but this time he doesn’t look up. He knows it’s Jungkook. He is the only one that gets to the office at 8:00. Even though he told Jungkook they’d talk, Jimin wasn’t sure if he was ready right now. It just irritated his nerves even more. 

He heard footsteps passing by him like always, but Jimin just continued his work. 

“Wow. It’s crazy how when Taehyung and Yoongi aren’t here, you seem to get a lot of work done.” says a voice. Jimin looks up and sees Jungkook looking at him, a soft, barely noticeable smile on his face. 

“Ah. Well, I can’t say they don’t distract me.” Jimin responds, chuckling. 

“Good morning Jimin.” Jungkook says. Jimin looks at him with wide eyes. Jungkook had never said good morning to him ever. Now that he thinks about it, he never even bats an eye at Jimin in the mornings. 

Jungkook noticed the shocked expression on Jimin, and soon, that expression shifted to Jungkook’s face.

‘I really just greeted him for the first time. The first time. I’m so fucking rude!’ Jungkook thought. 

Jimin started laughing. Jungkook looked at him with a confused expression. 

“You really are rude.” Jimin smiles. Jungkook’s face turns a deep and vibrant red. Jungkook rarely ever says his thoughts, but when he does, they somehow find a way out during the worst times. 

Jungkook’s eye began to shift everywhere except Jimin. Jimin noticed that this was a habit Jungkook had when he got nervous. He also noticed Jungkook did this whenever he was about to avoid the conversation, say something rude, or just leave. 

“Good morning to you also Jungkook.” Jimin responded before Jungkook could do something impulsive. 

A curve of a smile appeared on Jungkook’s face. Jimin also smiled. 

“Well, get back to work.” Jungkook responded as he straightened his suit, and headed to his office. 

‘That was a nice interaction.’ Jimin thought. 

....

Jungkook sat in his office in silence. His thoughts were completely taking over his mind, as they always do. 

‘I don’t hate Jimin. At least I don’t think I do. Maybe Joon was right. Maybe he does embody everything that I have such a difficult time being. Maybe I am jealous.’ Jungkook thought. 

“Ugh” He groaned. He had so much work and he hadn’t even touched it, as he was too busy thinking about Jimin. 

Jungkook shakes his head, and starts to delve into his work once again. 

…

It was the end of a long day and Jimin was finally finished with his work. He got very ahead today only because Taehyung and Yoongi weren’t there. When he looked up from his cubicle, he hadn’t even realized that most of his coworkers had called it a day. He noticed that the last remaining coworkers were already getting up to leave. Jimin thought he should do the same as he began to pick up his things. 

He heard a door creak and looked up, only to see Jungkook leaving his office. 

Jungkook catches Jimin’s eyes and nods as a greeting. 

‘It’s a slow start, but it’s something.’ Jimin thinks. 

Just as Jungkook was about to leave, Jimin calls his name. 

“Jungkook.” 

Jungkook turned, already extremely nervous for what Jimin was going to say. 

“Have a good night.” Jimin says softly, with one of the most genuine smiles that Jungkook has ever seen. 

Jungkook nods. 

“You too.”

With that, Jungkook leaves, and Jimin continues to grab the remainder of his things. 

…

Jimin was walking to his car, keys out, ready to make his way home after a long day. 

“Jimin.” 

Jimin turns around and when he sees Jungkook standing there, his eyes widen. 

“Jungkook? I thought you already left?” Jimin says with a confused tone. 

“I was. But now that we are alone, do you want to go somewhere that isn’t a smelly bathroom?” the younger aks, obviously referring to what Jimin had said the night before. 

Jimin takes a second to understand the reference and begins to laugh. Jungkook starts to smile at the sound of Jimin’s cute laughter. 

“I’d love that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! This chapter is so lame and I really apologize for it. I have been lacking so much but with my sister's graduation tomorrow, and BTS next week, I have been preparing for so much. I keep mentioning it so sorry if it seems like im bragging! Alrighty I am going to try to write more. Lowkey going to have to take some time to plan out what is going to happen because I have a few ideas but I am fighting with myself haha. Goodbye !


	9. Why

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Insomnia - The Rose. IDK WHY but this chapter made me sad for some reason? Or at least writing it did and this song does just that! So please enjoy.

Jungkook and Jimin came to an agreement that they would both go in different cars. Jungkook insisted that they go to Jimin’s home, and that way Jungkook could drive, but Jimin was still not comfortable enough to be alone with Jimin. 

Yes, Jimin was aware that he was going to eat at the same diner with Jungkook, alone. BUT, it was a public area. Jimin still felt uncomfortable being alone with him in a room. The idea of being alone in a car with Jungkook made him feel uneasy. 

No matter how nice this new found interaction with Jungkook is, Jimin still doesn't trust him. If he is going to be completely honest, he's just waiting for Jungkook to snap randomly, much like he did at Pho Berry. 

Jimin had mentioned that he hated going out in a suit, unless it was for work, so he wanted to stop by his house to change. Jungkook had chuckled, saying that he felt the same way. They agreed to be at the diner by about 9:00. 

....

Once Jimin had parked into his driveway, he ran inside and quickly shut the door. All of a sudden, his heart was racing and he broke into a cold sweat. It had just dawned on him that he was going to be alone with Jungkook to talk about why he has always shown a dislike towards him. Jimin wasn’t sure if he was ready to here the reason why. 

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down and proceeded to change. 

‘Here goes nothing.’ 

…

Jungkook pulled up his driveway and sat in his car for a moment. He was extremely nervous to say the least. 

He wasn’t sure why he felt that he needed to apologize to Jimin as soon as possible, but the guilt was eating him alive. 

Ever since he realized that he was just jealous of Jimin, he felt terrible about treating Jimin the way he has. 

Jungkook looked, and realized he had been sitting in his car for about 15 minutes. He looked at the clock in his car. 

8:45. 

“Fuck!” He was supposed to be meeting Jimin at 9!

He quickly ran inside and changed into the first pair of clothes he had seen, which were coincidentally his pajamas. 

‘Fuck it.’ he thought as he slid on the sweats and white tee. 

As soon as he got dressed, he was quickly out the door. 

… 

9:00 PM

Jimin was at the diner, looking at his phone. Jungkook wasn’t there yet. 

Jimin started to play games on his phone to help waste time. 

About 5 minutes later, Jimin heard the bells of the door ring. He looks up, and he sees Jungkook in sweat pants and a regular tee shirt. 

Jungkook turned his head and found Jimin sitting in a booth. He saw Jimin had a burgundy tee, black jeans, and nice chelsea boots.

'Nice clothes' Jungkook thought. Jungkook looked down at his choice of clothing, and sighed. 

“Jimin! I'm sorry I was late, I just needed a minute.” Jungkook said with an embarrassed expression. 

“No worries. I didn’t wait too long.” Jimin smiles. Jungkook slides into the booth, and both of them stay silent. 

‘Fuck. What do I say?’ Jungkook thought. 

‘Is he going to speak, or should I?’ Jimin thought. 

“Jimi-”

“So what were-”

Both began to speak at the same time. Jimin started to laugh meanwhile Jungkook was quiet, as he was very embarrassed with how awkward the situation was. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook said. 

“Jungkook.” Jimin mimicked. 

Jungkook smiled, and was about to continue. That was until the waitress decided to come up to the table. 

“Sorry to keep you two waiting. Can I start you off with some drinks?” she asked politely.

“Yeah. I’ll have a soda. Jungkook what are you getting?” Jimin asked. 

“Um. Just water.” He says.

The waitress nods and leaves two menus before she takes off.

“Wow. Water. What a fun drink!” Jimin smiles, obvious sarcasm in his voice.

“Hey! Water is good for you.” Jungkook frowned. 

“I know, I know. It was just a joke.” Jimin giggles. 

Jungkook used to always get annoyed by Jimin’s laugh, but now he finds relief and comfort from it. 

“Anyways, as I was saying-” Jungkook starts. 

Jimin stops him. 

“Let’s wait until after we order. I don’t want you to get interrupted again. Plus, I think it’s safe to say that you don’t really know what you’re going to say. This will give you time to prepare your thoughts.”

Jungkook stayed silent. It’s quite interesting how easy Jimin can tell what is going on through Jungkook’s head. 

…

It was time. 

“Jimin, I am sorry.” 

Jimin sat there, taking in the words. The apology was so abrupt, that he didn’t really know what to say. The more he thought on it, the angrier he became.

Now, Jimin wasn’t a person to get angry very easily. However, this might have been the one thing that has finally made him snap. 

“What exactly are you sorry about? You ignoring me everyday? You being mean to me any chance you got? Being an absolute dick at Pho Berry? I don’t know Jungkook, there are countless things that I need an apology for.” Jimin states with a face that didn’t give much to read off of. 

Jungkook stayed silent and his ears turned red. What was he supposed to say to that?

Jimin sighed. 

“I know I shouldn’t be getting angry, but I just hate the fact that you want to say sorry and I want to forgive you so easily. Look, I can’t sugarcoat this. You made going to work absolute hell. I wanted to like my boss and have a good relationship, but you never even gave me the chance.” He states.

“Jimin.” 

Jimin looks up and stares at Jungkook. 

“I am sorry since the very beginning. I don’t know what to say. I know my apology seems like its reluctant, and that I don’t want to give it, but I don’t know what to say to make you believe me. I am sorry for being the annoying problem you had to face everyday. I am sorry for being an absolute douche at Pho Berry. I am sorry for treating an employee like absolute crap, when you didn’t deserve it. I am sorry from my very core Jimin.” Jungkook said. 

Jimin sat there, quite surprised that Jungkook said this without getting flustered or embarrassed. 

Soon the waitress came back and brought the burgers that they had ordered earlier. 

After she left, they stayed quiet. 

“Suddenly I have no appetite.” Jungkook said. 

“Why?”

“Well, because I feel bad that-”

“No. Why did you treat me the way you did? You had absolutely no reason to treat me the way you did. You made me feel like shit any time you had the fucking chance, and I want an explanation.” Jimin said. 

Jungkook’s eyes went wide. He knows exactly why he treated Jimin like shit, but he didn’t want to say. He was embarrassed. 

“Tell me why Jungkook. Please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. So some of my friends have read my fic thus far, and they complained that they are "starting to like each other way too fast." Mind you, they do not like each other yet really. I felt like I needed to clarify this. I know they both get somewhat nervous around each other, or JK says things like, "cute", but they don't like each other yet. Anyone can say, "cute" to anything. 
> 
> It's just that they are soulmates. They feel these things because they are soulmates. They don't think that it's weird that they get nervous around each other ALL THE TIME, and they also don't think it's weird that both Jimin and Jungkook can see what the other is thinking easily. No they can't read minds, but it is the soulmate dynamic. They can sense the nervous feelings, or anger, or any emotion that the other is feeling. They have no idea that this is what happens, as they have no experience with it. Yes, Jimin has friends who are soulmates, but they have never talked about it. So yeah, I just needed to explain why it seems like it's going fast. They don't like each other yet, they just are starting to go through what soulmates feel, but they obviously don't know they are soulmates. 
> 
> Anyways, this might be the last time that I update for this week? I will try to keep writing because I just went on a writing binge, but I need to write a paper and finish by Friday. I also am preparing for travel this Saturday, so I am quite busy. But thank you guys!


	10. New Found Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want, Please listen to countless by Shinee. I like this song because it just reminds me of fresh beginnings, and I'm seeing it for jikook

“I can’t tell you Jimin.” Jungkook said. Jimin frowned, and his face flushed a deep red. He was furious. 

“How the fuck do you want to apologize and all that shit but you can’t even tell me why you hated me in the first place? Fuck this.” Jimin said and got up to walk out. 

“Jimin wait!” Jungkook lunged for Jimin’s hand and as he touched it, they immediately stood still. They felt this strange shock between their hands, and Jungkook quickly let go. 

‘Whatever the hell that was, I am out of here.’ Jimin thought, and proceeded to make his way out. 

Jungkook started to panic. He threw a couple of bills on the table, and ran out after him. 

“Jimin wait!”

Jimin laughed as he turned around to face Jungkook. 

“What is it now Mr. Jeon? Want to be even more of a dick to me? Go right on ahead.” Jimin says. 

“Could you stop?” Jungkook yelled. 

Jimin stayed quiet. 

“You have every right to tell me all the crap that you need to. I deserve it! But you won’t even let me speak right now.”

Jungkook let out a loud sigh. 

“Listen. I know you deserve to know. I want to tell you, but I can’t help but feel childish and stupid for the sole purpose of this reason.” Jungkook says. 

Jimin’s head turns to the side in confusion. 

“But I know I have no right to feel embarrassed right now, so I’ll… tell you. The reason I was treating you like absolute crap was because I was…” he trailed off.

Jimin motioned for him to continue. 

“I was jealous.” He finally let out. 

Jimin’s eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” He asks. 

“Listen, Jimin. I’m sure you’ve seen how fucking confusing I am. I can’t think straight. I say what I want or I don’t say anything at all. I have trouble making friends and I get nervous way too easily. I am sad all the fucking time! Namjoon is the only fucking friend I have ever made in my 22 years of life!” Jungkook huffed. 

“You are everything I have ever tried being. Anytime I stepped out of my comfort zone and failed, I was miserable. I was embarrassed. However, whenever you came into work, I saw how natural it was for you. You made friends with people like Yoongi and Taehyung in a day, meanwhile they’ve been working for me for a year. All I could ever utter was a good morning. It was just frustrating for me to see someone who could do it so easily. I was just being childish.” Jungkook finishes. 

Jimin stares at Jungkook for the longest time. Jungkook’s eyes began to shift. 

‘What now? He thinks I’m ridiculous.’ Jungkook thought. 

“Jungkook. Is this really what this is about?” Jimin responded. 

Jungkook nodded, cheeks red. 

“I don’t think you’re weird or ridiculous for thinking that way. It isn’t easy for me either. I just do it because I can’t live in a world where I seclude myself from everything or everyone. I don’t want to do that to myself. I am also nervous all the time, and I always embarrass myself. But that’s okay. It happens but then it passes. I don’t let it control my life. Jungkook I don’t want you to live like that either, but that doesn’t mean you can just treat someone like shit because you have a hard time.”

Jungkook nodded and JImin felt that he maybe got Jungkook to understand him. 

“I am so sorry Jimin. I really am.” Jungkook said. 

“I know you are. I know you truly mean it. But I’m not forgiving you just yet Jungkook. You hurt me, and even though I can feel that you’re being sincere, I still need time to trust you.” Jimin says, lament in his eyes. He wanted to forgive, but it would be way too easy for Jungkook, and Jimin didn’t want to give in so easily like he always does. 

“I understand that completely. I’ll work for it Jimin. I promise.” Jungkook said, determination strong in his voice. 

Jimin chuckled at the younger’s sudden confidence. It was bizarre how much his emotions change from one to the next. It was cute nonetheless. 

“Alright. Well, I should be heading home right now. It’s getting pretty late.” Jimin says. 

“Of course. Thank you for even speaking with me today. Have a good night.” Jungkook says as he fiddles with his fingers. 

“No problem at all. You too.” Jimin smiles. 

…

Jungkook was lying in bed at 2 AM that night, wondering about everything. 

‘Please please. I don’t want to fail him’ he thinks. Sleep takes over quickly, and soon Jungkook is fast asleep. 

…

Wednesday, 8:00 AM

It’s finally Wednesday. Jimin had been patiently waiting, as now Taehyung and Yoongi were back. However, he doesn’t feel as excited as he should. 

So much had happened the night before, that he forgot that he was excited for his friends to come back.

“Chim!!!” Taehyung exclaims, as he goes to hug Jimin. 

“I missed you.” he pouts. Jimin rolled his eyes. 

“You literally saw me on Monday. Get off.” Jimin laughed.

“Hey Yoongs.” Jimin says as he pats Yoongi on the back.

“Hey Chim. How was your days without us?” Yoongi asked. 

“Nothing interesting. Same old.” Jimin says. 

“You’re lying.” Taehyung says. 

“What?”

“I know you’re lying. You bite your lips when you lie.” Taehyung says. 

Jimin touched his mouth, and then quickly put his hand away. 

“No I don’t.” 

The conversation was cut short when they heard the door open. They look up, and they see Jungkook walking in. 

“Good Morning Mr. Jeon” all three of them say in unison. 

“Good Morning. How are all of you today?” Jungkook smiles. 

“Pretty good.” says Taehyung. The other two agreeing. 

“That’s great.” Jungkook says, and scoots a bit closer to Jimin. 

“Did you sleep well?” Jungkook asks, genuine curiosity in his voice. 

Jimin wants to laugh. It’s so cute. He really is trying.

“Yeah I did. How about you? Did you make it home safe?” 

“I did make it home safely. As for sleeping, it did take me awhile. I was just thinking about you and stuff.” Jungkook says, and his eyes widen. 

Jimin turned the brightest red. Meanwhile Yoongi and Taehyung are watching this whole scene play out. 

“Um. Have a good day.” Jungkook says curtly, and is about to shuffle out when Jimin calls him. 

“Mr. Jeon.” Jungkook turns around and Jimin gets a bit closer. 

“Don’t be nervous. You’re fine. I thought about you too. I want out relationship to get better too” Jimin whispers, obviously intending to calm the younger down. Ever since Jungkook mentioned he struggled with this, he wanted to make sure Jungkook wouldn’t slip up in this new found friendship, and go two steps back when they’ve already made two steps forward.

Jungkook smiles, and nods, and makes his way into his office. 

Jimin goes back to work. That was until he hears someone make a loud, “ahem”. 

He looks up and sees Taehyung and Yoongi looking at him. Their eyes basically pleading for an explanation. 

“What?” Jimin asks, laughing as he realizes how awkward the situation is. 

“What the fuck was that?” Taehyung practically shouts, causing the heads of fellow coworkers to turn their way. 

 

“Keep your voice down!” Jimin whisper shouts. 

“Wait. For real what was that?” Yoongi questions. 

Jimin shrugs. 

“Let’s just work.” Jimin states. 

“Whatever. During lunch, we need to talk. Obviously this break wasn’t just, ‘nothing’.” Taehyung says. 

Jimin doesn’t say anything and continues his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I ended up writing even more. I went on a complete writing binge during free period today. I feel like this writing is pretty shitty, but hopefully you liked the mild drama between jikook. Now I really won't be writing for awhile, because I also have fics I want to read and I fly out to New Jersey on Saturday to see Jikook being boyfriends on Sunday. Super excited. Anyways thank you for reading!!!!


	11. Not an Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes or no?

Hey guys! I just literally got back from New Jersey an hour ago. 

Like said, I didn't have a laptop or anything during my trip, but I did attend Metlife Day 2 and I am really an emotional wreck right now. I haven't watched my videos and I also haven't thought about the concert in general because every time I think about it I cry way too much. I really miss them.

I just wanted to write this author's note because I wanted to know if you all wanted a detailed description about my days in New Jersey. Most of my locals saw my feed about BTS live, but I don't know any of you personally, so I would really like to tell you about it and give you some tips on what to do and not do at the concert. I can also explain the soundcheck process if any of you plan on going in the future! With that being said, I also have a super funny story about soundcheck which involves me and my bias. ANYWAYS I DIGRESS! 

If you guys get too sad or feel that you want this kind of stuff to be a surprise, then I understand, but I just wanted to see if you guys were interested!

Thanks!


	12. Author's Note

Alright guys! I'm about to type like I talk so get ready lol. 

This is my experience with the entire New Jersey and Metlife Concert!:

Before hand, I'll give tips that you need to take care of and plan out before travelling (if you plan on travelling out of state to see bangtan)

Tips for those who are travelling out of state/country when going to a BTS concert:

\- Use Uber. It'll get expensive on the day of the concert because Uber is aware when concerts and things are happening, so they try to get as much money out of you as they can, but it is overall cheaper than a taxi. The day we tried leaving the venue, taxis were charging $200 to get home, so yeah, please download uber. It is super beneficial. 

\- Download/create an account for Air B & B. It is also a cheaper replacement for a hotel. Hotels are super expensive, especially when there are concerts because hotels are also aware of concerts and stuff. They also run out super fast because other people are travelling to go see BTS, so air b&b's are more convenient. It is usually people who have apartments and such, and they let you rent them for a certain period of days or weeks (however long you need). You don't meet the owners of the actual complex, but you can read the reviews and such. Each person who is offering an actual place to stay, they have reviews so you can see whether or not the experience will be nice. There is a huge variety of places to stay, so it really is beneficial for you bank account. 

ANYWAYS:

Once I got off the plane and landed in New Jersey, I made my way to my air b&b. Saturday was Metlife Day 1, and I was attending Day 2. My recommendation is get MERCH THE DAY BEFORE. Usually, they are selling merch before and after the concert. Idk if they always sell it during the show, but they were on saturday, so me and my sister made our ways to the venue. They usually are almost out of merch, but they had everything still. I managed to get the sweatshirt, shirt, and posters I wanted. Except they ran out of yoongi, jk, and tae real quick, but that was kind of expected. They are lowkey the most biased, WHICH ISN'T A BAD THING!! I just really wanted them. I was a bit sad also because hoseok, jin, and joon were the ones that had the least sales when it came to the posters (hyungline antis im coming for you) I DIGRESS. 

I got merch the day before, and I was able to avoid the long lines the day of the actual show. You can still buy merch after the concert, but I would advise that you run to where they sell it because lines get long. 

So we got back and went to bed and got ready for show day. 

SHOW DAY:

I had a friend who had gone to Metlife Day 1, and she also had soundcheck and told me to get there at 7:30 AM the latest. For those who are going to get soundcheck tickets in the future, you need to get there EARLY if you want good spots. I got there at 7:30, and me and my sister were at the halfway point of the line. Believe it or not, that is actually a good spot. Anyways, we waited for about four hours, and they started to let people in. Once you get to the front of the line, they give you a wrist band. This wrist band has a number and this number corresponds to what seat you will get at soundcheck. I got 401, which was actually very good because I was row 5-7, and I was at the corner. I literally could see their beautiful faces and cute smiles and yeah. I digress. 

So we waited hours, and we finally got our wristbands and lanyards. When you get inside, there are tons of booths. There are merch booths, skin care booths, and the BTS Studio, which is only for lucky winners. Since I had gotten merch the day before, I immediately went to the pairing booth. The pairing booth is essentially what makes your lightstick work. 

Army Bomb Ver. 3 has the app, and you can connect to concert mode. However, since it's bluetooth, it wastes you battery a lot! and If you want videos, it'd be best to use the pairing booth. If you go early, it's a small line. So I got mine paired, and then I immediately went in line for soundcheck. 

They started letting people in at 2, and they were giving out banners. These banners was a project made by armys, and it was cute. 

SOUNDCHECK PREPARATION: 

When you got the wristband, you either get a green or red one. I got a green one, so I went to line up to these posts that had numbers. The first post was numbers 1-200, the next was 201-400, and so on. We waited, and they let us in, and since we were VIP, we got to eat and stuff. 

Later at around 4:30, they made us line up again. 

DO NOT BE RUDE TO METLIFE OR ANY ARENA/VENUE STAFF!!!!! DON'T TAKE ANYONE'S SPOT EITHER!!!!

This lady tried stealing my place, and she was rude to the staff because she wanted to be in my spot. The staff emphasized that it was my spot, and they removed her and made her go in her place in line. 

ANYWAYS

we got in. Keep in mind, there are no phones or anything in soundcheck. Instead of whining about it like many girls at the stadium, please take time to enjoy it. You really get the chance to live in the moment, and it feels nice to just take in their presence. 

SO THEY CAME OUT AND I WAS FREAKING. THEY DON'T ANNOUNCE WHEN THEY ARE COMING OUT WHICH IS SUPER SCARY. THEY JUST CAME OUT AND I CRIED AND SCREAMED AND UGH THEY GLOW IN PERSON ITS RIDICULOUS. 

FUNNY STORY: 

Based on my user, you can see that hoseok is the loml. I absolutely love him with my entire soul/being. I screamed his name so freaking loud. Like so loud. And he heard, so he came over. he started to do his thing and started dancing. I was crazy for it and i screamed his name again. I FUCKING CHOKED ON MY SCREAM, and GAGGED IN FRONT OF HIM. I THEN STARTED CHOKING SO FREAKING LOUD LIKE I WAS COUGHING SO HARD. I THOUGHT I WAS LUCKY AND HE DIDN'T SEE BUT HE DID A DOUBLE TAKE AND SQUINTED. HE WAS LOOKING FOR THE PERSON WHO WAS CHOKING. I KEPT COUGHING AND IT WAS REALLY LOUD LIKE YES PPL WERE SCREAMING BUT WHEN YOU HEAR HACKING SKLJFLSJFK. THEN I DUCKED BC I WAS LIKE HOSEOK IS NOT SEEING ME CHOKE. BUT I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT HOW IT WOULD LOOK IF YOU SEE A CROWD AND ONE PERSON DUCKS LIKE ITS MORE NOTICEABLE. HE FOUND ME AND STARATED LAUGHING AND SMILING AND HE MOVED CLOSER IWASJFKSJLFJKLFEJDlkjfalkwj I HATE THIS FOR ME HE REMEMBERS ME AS THE GIRL WHO CHOKEDSLDUJISJOFJ.

ANYWAYS. 

they kept dancing and they performed three songs and they left. It was life changing. I hope everyone gets the opportunity to see BTS live, and/or soundcheck. every true army deserves it. 

 

WAITING TIME: 

There was a few hours to wait and get food, water, or use the bathroom. Soundcheck ended at 4:50, the venue opened at 5:00, and the concert started at 7:30. 

CONCERT: 

It was loud.

it was exciting

it was intense

they were beautiful

they deserve the world

i won't go into depth because its alot, but it was really fun. Being soaked by water jets from the Just Dance performance, to seeing JK fly, to screaming the fanchant for euphoria, screaming fanchants in general, dancing anpanman with the crowd, seeing a big bouncy house, EVERYTHING!! CONFETTI! FIREWORKS! THE LOT!!!

I cried alot and am crying as I write this. It was so beautiful.

Anyways yeah a runover:

TIPS

-download uber  
-get an air b&b  
-get merch the day before if you can. (They also sell merch before all the shows)  
-wait in line early for soundcheck, you'll get good places  
-don't be rude to staff  
-follow the rules  
-don't steal a persons place  
-don't complain (i emphasize this a lot. people want to enjoy it and one person's mood can change the entire mood of the people around them)

 

anyways thanks for reading if you guys got this far. 

I am lowkey having writers block, so I am working on the fic. the next post will be an update for sure!

love you guys!


	13. I Want To Be Your Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to Jet Lag by NCT 127 (amazing song) and it fits the friendship scene!

12:00 PM.

It was lunchtime. Before Jimin could even breathe, Taehyung grabbed both his and Yoongi’s collar. 

“Let’s go. We are eating at Pho Berry. I’ll buy, we just need to talk.” Taehyung says. He grabs all of their jackets, and he starts dragging them to the door. 

“Jesus Christ. Is it that deep?” Jimin asks, rolling his eyes. 

“Um? Yes!” Taehyung shouts. 

“Taehyung’s being dramatic, but I want to know too.” Yoongi admits. 

Soon they were out the door. What the three had failed to see was that Jungkook came out of his office with his lunchbox, about to ask if the three had wanted to have lunch with him as an attempt to make more friends. Jungkook sighed and turned around, eating his lunch alone yet again. 

…

Jimin chewed his lunch in silence as he ignored the deep stares that Taehyung and Yoongi were giving him. 

“So.” Yoongi began. 

“Maybe I am being dramatic, but I’m just upset.” Taehyung mumbles. 

“Why are you upset?” Jimin asks with a roll of his eyes. Honestly, it wasn’t any of his business. 

“Recently, it seems like you’ve been in a funk, and you don’t tell us anything. I love you Jimin, and I just wish you’d tell me more about what’s going on.” Taehyung says. 

“I just don’t see why I have to tell you everything.” Jimin responds.

“That’s not what I’m saying! I just wish you wouldn’t trap yourself and just talk!” Taehyung starts to raise his voice. 

“Hey! Lower your voices. People are looking.” Yoongi whispers. Jimin and Taehyung both look up and see that some heads have turned to look at them. 

“Calm down both of you. It isn’t that important. I agree with Taehyung. You have seemed distant and I don’t want you to feel like you can’t speak with us. But I also agree with you Jimin. You don’t have to tell us everything. Tell us whenever you’re ready.” Yoongi says. Yoongi had always been the mediator of the three way friendship.

“I’m sorry.” both Taehyung and Jimin said in unison. They looked at each other and started to laugh. 

“You’re right. Both of you. I haven't been able to update you guys recently because I've just been busy... and sad.” Jimin admits. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t pressure you to tell us your business. I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t speak with us.” Taehyung reiterates. 

“Why sad?” Yoongi asks. 

Jimin stays quiet. He finally takes a deep breath and begins. 

“I just want to meet my soulmate. Life has just been the same, and I’m getting tired and bored of it. I go to work, I am at work, I go home, I go to bed, and the same thing repeats itself. I just wish there was something interesting. I don’t want to go out and meet people romantically because I know my soulmate is out there. It’d just be weird. I’d feel weird. I just want to skip everything and get to the part where I am happy with him/her, I don’t know.” Jimin spills. He looks up, expecting eyes of pity and sympathy, which is exactly why he didn’t want to say anything in the first place. 

Surprisingly, Taehyung and Yoongi did not have either in their eyes. They just listened to him. The only thing that Jimin could see was that they were actually understanding. 

“I want to help you. I do. But the only thing I can say is that you need to let time do it’s work. Yoongi and I were lucky to find them easy, I am aware of that. But it’s different for everyone. I know you’re going through a rough time Chim” Taehyung says. 

“I agree with Taehyung. Just know that whenever you’re feeling that, that feeling where you think life is repeating itself over and over, know that we are here. You can call us. We will make time for you like we always do. We love you man.” Yoongi says. 

Jimin’s face starts to turn red. 

“If you cry, IT’S OVER. I WILL CRY TO. SO STOP.” Taehyung squeals. Yoongi shushes him. 

“Fucking losers.” Yoongi mumbles under his breath. 

…

They were almost done with lunch when Taehyung forgets to mention something. 

“Jimin. I know we talked and resolved our overly dramatic argument, but you still left something unanswered.” Taehyung mentions. 

“Hm? What?” Jimin asks with confusion. 

“Why was Mr. Jeon so nice to you earlier? That was the first time I have ever heard him greet you.” Taehyung says while raising his eyebrows. 

“‘Did you sleep well? I was thinking about you.’” Taehyung began to mimic Jungkook. Yoongi couldn’t stop laughing, and Jimin was chuckling at how ridiculous Taehyung was being. 

“Well, to be honest, it's been a weird couple of weeks with Mr. Jeon.” Jimin says. 

Taehyung and Yoongi looked at Jimin. 

“Well are you going to tell us what happened?” Yoongi asks. 

“It’s the end of lunch time dude. We can talk about this later.” Jimin laughs. 

...

5:30 PM. 

Wow. Jimin actually finished his work early for once. Taehyung and Yoongi had already left the office. They both had finished their work early, as they do work a bit harder than Jimin in all honesty. 

Jimin started to get his things together to make his way home when he felt eyes on him. 

He looks up and sees Jungkook standing by his office door, just staring. 

“Gah. You scared me.” Jimin gasped. 

Jungkook smiles and laughs. 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” Jungkook says. Jimin smiles. 

“I’m sure you didn’t. How was your day Mr. Jeon?” Jungkook shakes his head. 

“Nah. Please drop formalities. We are trying to be friends, remember?”

Jimin nods. 

“How was your day Jungkook?” Jimin asks, a giggle rising as he says it. 

‘Cute’ Jungkook thought. It’s quite funny how much Jungkook had been thinking about that one word when it came to the elder.

“It was good. I was trying to eat lunch with you earlier, but you were gone before I could even reach you.” Jungkook says. 

Jimin, once smiling, was now frowning. 

Now Jimin can be too kind for his own good. Whenever he does something that really wasn’t his fault, he feels bad, and cannot stop apologizing. 

“Oh my gosh, did you really? Jungkook I am so sorry. I really didn’t mean to ignore you like that.” Jimin says, desperation in his voice. Although Jungkook had constantly ignored him, and although Jimin really hadn’t started trusting him all the way, he couldn’t help but let the guilt eat him up. He is too kind. 

“Jimin, it’s fine. You didn’t see me. I was aware of that. Anyways, it’s nothing I haven’t done in the past. It’s not that bad. I deserved it in all honesty.” Jungkook chuckles. 

Jimin shakes his head. 

“I should’ve been more mindful. Jungkook I am so sorry.” Jimin says as he hurries to grab Jungkook’s hand. 

Jimin had always been touchy. Especially being Taehyung’s friend, Jimin had grown to be even more touchy. It was just in his nature. However, Jungkook isn’t a touchy person. All he has ever done is hug Joon, but that was Joon. He really never has had this type of contact with anyone. 

When Jimin touched Jungkook’s hand, Jungkook felt this strong force shooting up his veins. He didn’t know what it was, but he couldn’t focus on anything. He could only focus on the fact that Jimin was touching him. 

Jimin kept on rambling about how sorry he was, but at this point, Jungkook wasn’t paying attention. He continued to just look at Jimin’s hand on his. 

Slowly, but surely, Jungkook began to turn the darkest shade of red. 

Jimin noticed, and slowly stopped apologizing. 

“Jungkook? Are you okay? Are you sick?” Jimin began to ask. Jungkook shook his hand out of Jimin’s very quickly. Jimin was confused. 

“No! I’m not sick.” Jungkook began to laugh. “It’s just really hot in here. Do you want to head out? I’ll walk with you to your car.” Jungkook says. 

“Sure” Jimin says. 

They both walk out together, talking about their days and how work was going for them. 

“Jimin.” Jungkook said. 

Jimin turns to Jungkook. 

“I know how you can repay me for the whole ‘lunch’ thing.” Jungkook says with a smile. 

“Oh? Sure! I’ll do anything!” Jimin says, happy that he can somehow repair the misunderstanding. 

“Go to dinner with me on Friday! I really want to earn your friendship after how I treated you. I want to have more friends and I want to get to know my friend. I really want to be your friend.” Jungkook finishes. 

Jimin smiles. With the amount of effort that Jungkook is showing, he really wants to trust him already, but he can’t. Jimin wants to make him work for it even more. 

“Sure.” Jimin says. “Goodnight Jungkook.” 

“Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE WORST CHAPTER I HAVE EVERY WRITTEN FISUFISUFLJSLKFJ I AM SO SORRY. I just wanted to give yall an update so bad, but this is my WORST WRITING EVEYRLSJFSJFJES. Anyways, I am going to have trouble updating now bc i am graduating and the laptop I use to write is owned by the school. HAHAH. Anyways I am trying to brainstorm how to make the fic a bit more interesting. I feel like it's boring and I want to spice it up. anyways I was thinking about putting my twitter @ on here? Would you guys follow me? I always follow back, but idk if I should or shouldn't. idk. alrighty bye guys!


	14. Different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to : FOOL - NCT 127. A good song to listen to while reading.

The two days passed quickly. Days of small talk, small smiles, and chuckles shared between the two. Glances that remained unseen between the two as well. Those glances only seen by both Taehyung and Yoongi. 

It was a regular 7:00 AM on a Friday, except this one felt different. 

Jimin was on his way to work, but he felt something different. It was almost as if he was looking forward to going to work, which isn’t a normal feeling for him. Jimin was excited to get to know more about Jungkook. 

Even though Jimin never complained about having only two friends, he rarely admitted that he would like to make more. This new found friendship with Jungkook was something that he didn’t want to admit he enjoyed quite a lot. Jungkook, though a bit timid, was a nice person the more you got to know him. Every day is a step closer to trust, and Jimin is aware that Jungkook is putting a lot of effort forward. 

...

6:00 PM 

“Ah! I’m done with today and tomorrow’s work. I love being productive.” Taehyung softly sings as he jumps a bit in his chair. 

“We get it, you work hard. Shut up.” Yoongi mumbles, as he fails to admit that he procrastinated a bit too much today. Hoseok wouldn’t stop texting him, and Yoongi loves his loser soulmate a little too much to stop texting back. 

Yoongi and Taehyung began to pack up their things as it was finally the end of the day, when they noticed Jimin wasn’t getting up with them like he usually does. 

“Jimin? Aren’t you coming?” Yoongi asks. 

“Nah. I think I’m going to stay behind for a bit. Get a bit more work done.” Jimin comments. As soon as he said that, Jungkook walks out of his office, his eyes already looking for Jimin. 

However, instead of catching Jimin’s eyes, he caught those of Taehyung and Yoongi. At the sight of this, Jungkook nods, turns around, and heads right back into his office. 

Taehyung and Yoongi look at each other with a knowing look, and look right back at Jimin. Jimin ignores them, and pretends to look like he actually is working on something. 

“Well alright.” Yoongi says. 

Taehyung leans over and puts his hand on Jimin’s ear to whisper something. 

“Tomorrow is your day off. We aren’t stupid. Yoongi and I are coming to sleepover because we want to know what is going on with you and Mr. Jeon.” Taehyung says. 

Jimin slaps Taehyung’s hand off and looks right at him. 

“You don’t have to sleep over though. We can just go eat or something.” Jimin says. 

“I want to play with Mittens bitch.” Taehyung says. 

“Alright, alright. Now shoo.” Jimin says. 

Both Yoongi and Taehyung lift their hands up in surrender, and head out the door. 

Just as Jimin was expecting, Jungkook immediately walks back out of his office as soon as the other two left. 

“You loser. You were watching from your office, weren’t you?” Jimin asks

“Uh. No.” Jungkook says, his ears turning a color that was clear evidence that he was lying. 

“Alright. So where do you want to eat tonight?” Jimin asks. 

“I want to eat at that diner again.” Jungkook comments. 

“Again?”

“I like it there. Hush.” 

“Well, we can just meet each other there. I want to change out of these clothes.” Jimin says.

“I was thinking we could drive together.” Jungkook comments. Jimin was left silent. He wasn’t expecting the suggestion. He didn’t feel uncomfortable by it persay, but it was definitely a surprise. 

Jungkook immediately noticed the silence, and his eyes started to shift. 

“O-or not. We don’t have to! I don’t want you to feel pressured to dr-” Jungkook started, but Jimin stopped him before the rambling even had a chance to continue. 

“It’s alright Jungkook. I’m not uncomfortable.” Jimin says in a soft voice. It was something Jimin had to use often, considering the younger didn’t know much about communication. 

“That’s not the issue. I live really close to the diner. Maybe you can just drop your car off at my place and we can walk together?” Jimin suggests. Jungkook smiles. 

“That would be great!” 

Jimin chuckles. It’s hard to think that the boy in front of him was treating him so coldly less than a week ago. It almost made Jimin feel a bit uneasy. He really liked being Jungkook’s friend, but he couldn’t help but feel the younger was going to turn his back like he used to. 

…

They both arrived to Jimin’s place, and they both get out of each other’s car. As Jimin takes out his keys to open his front door, he notices Jungkook had stayed behind. Jimin turns around and meets the eyes of the younger. 

“Jungkook, you asked if you could come in to change, and I said yes. There’s no reason to feel shy, okay?” Jimin says.

Jungkook nods, and follows him inside. Jimin shows him where the bathroom was so that he could change. As Jungkook did so, he decided to feed Mittens for the second time that day, as it was her dinner time. 

As soon as he finished up setting Mitten’s dinner, he headed over to his room to change. Considering they were going to the diner, he put on some shorts and a regular tee shirt. Once he felt comfortable with how he looked, he heads out in the hallway that leads to his living space. 

Unknowingly, Jimin hadn’t made any noise on the way out of his room. As he made it to his living space, he sees Jungkook playing with Mittens. 

Jungkook was on the floor, laying on his back and Mittens was perched on his stomach. He had changed into something very similar to what Jimin had on. Mittens was purring as Jungkook kept petting and rubbing her fur. Jimin wanted to take a picture. The sight was the cutest thing he had ever seen. 

He continued to watch as Jungkook played with Mittens. At one point Mittens had sneezed and Jungkook started to giggle. 

“Ah. So cute.” Jungkook mutters. 

“Agreed.” Jimin says. Jungkook’s head whips up so fast. He sees Jimin smiling at him and starts to turn a light shade of red. 

“Ah. Why didn’t you say anything. I was waiting for you to finish.” Jungkook says as he gets up to dust himself off. 

“It was so nice seeing you relax! I wanted to watch.” Jimin confessed. Jungkook just shakes his head. 

“Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a filler chapter mostly. Im writing as we speak, so expect another chapter in like an hour or three lmao. Ty guys!


	15. Number

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: dayfly - Dean

It didn't take long for the two to arrive and place their orders. As soon as the waitress left, the two were left in silence. 

“So.” Jimin says. 

“What’s your favorite color?” Jungkook asks, his doe eyes shining with genuine curiosity. 

Jimin starts to laugh. 

“That’s the first question you want to ask to get to know me? Really?” Jimin asks. 

“I want to get to know every single thing.” Jungkook says. 

“Hm. My favorite color would have to be black.” 

“Lame.” Jungkook says under his breath. 

“Excuse me? Black matches with everything! What’s your favorite color?” Jimin responds. 

“Red.” 

“Ugly.” Jimin says. 

Jungkook scrunches his face. 

“Alright. Let’s move on from this topic.” Jungkook says. Jimin starts to laugh. 

It took awhile for both of them to overcome the awkward environment, but soon enough, they were comfortable with each other and talked about anything one could imagine. 

“Who inspires you the most?” Jungkook asks. 

“My mom and dad. They worked so hard to send me to school, especially since I studied in Seoul. They knew that Seoul was where I wanted to live, and they supported me and did what they could to help. I’m from Busan, so their absence was something that was hard for me to get used to. They worked for everything, and supported me, regardless of what I studied, even though I didn’t even get a job for what I studied.” Jimin chuckles. 

“You’re from Busan?” Jungkook asks. 

“Yeah.”

“So am I.” Jimin’s eyes widen. 

“Really?” He asks. 

“Yeah! It's such a huge change to go from living in Busan to Seoul. I get you.” Jungkook nods. “Wait. You said you didn’t get a job in what you studied? What did you study?” Jungkook asked. 

“Dance.” Jimin answered after taking a sip from his water. 

Jungkook’s eyes widen.

“For real?” Jungkook asked. 

“Yeah."

“Wow. That's so cool. You’re the only person I've ever met who studied something so intriguing.” He says. 

Jimin turns a light shade of red. Not a lot of people knew what he studied, so it’s nice to hear someone compliment him on something he hadn’t done in awhile.

“It was amazing to study dance. An experience I'll never forget, but once I got the job with you, I stopped dancing gradually.” Jimin says. 

Jungkook immediately frowned at the statement. 

“What? Why?” He genuinely was upset. Although Jungkook was oblivious to so many things, he never failed to see what people truly had passions for. He noticed a sparkle in Jimin’s eyes the longer he talked about dance. 

“Well, I don’t know really. It just slowly came to an end.” It was the first time Jimin came to realize that he had stopped doing what he loved. It stopped so gradually that Jimin had no idea that he had even stopped. He misses the feeling of performing and feeling better when he danced. He had been so blue, due to the fact that he had a job with a boss who hated him. He would never admit that fact to Jungkook now, but the mistreatment took a toll on the elder. He had never experienced such disrespect before. 

“Well. I want to see what you can do.” Jungkook comments. 

“Huh? No. I haven’t practiced in months. I bet I'm so rusty at this point.” Jimin says. 

“No.”

“No?” 

“I have no control over what you do Jimin. But as your new friend, I really would like you to start practicing again. It sounds like something you really love. Whenever you feel ready at all, please let me see. Only if you feel comfortable.” Jungkook says with a smile. 

Jimin smiles back. 

“Okay. Of course” Jimin says. 

“Who else knows about your dancing?” 

“Oh. You’re the only one who knows. Besides my friends at home and my parents obviously.” Jimin says. 

Jungkook’s eyes widen, pure delight in his eyes. 

“Am I missing something?” Jimin says. 

“Our first friend secret. Something that I know of you that no one else knows.” Jungkook says in a small voice, a small grin on his face. 

‘He is a child.’ Jimin concludes in his head. He smiles nonetheless. He admits that it’s nice seeing that a person like Jungkook is much like any other boy at his age. Jimin can only imagine that being a CEO at such a young age can make such a big impact on one’s life. 

“Anyways, who inspires you?” Jimin asks. 

“Namjoon, my friend. I don’t know if you got the chance to see him the other day.” Jungkook responds. 

“I did. He’s cute.” Jimin responds. 

“Um. Okay.” 

Jimin suddenly felt this strange emotion flow through him. It was like a mix of both anger and anxiety. 

‘What am I on?’ he thought.

All throughout this week, Jimin had started to randomly feel surges of emotions that he had no reason to feel. Whether it be sadness, anger, or just anything in general. He was confused, but as always, he let it go and did not question it.

“Well, I’ve known Namjoon since birth practically. He's been with me for as long as I could remember. He's so genuine. He always encourages me, whether it was when I was little or even now. So many people love him and his sincerity. I hope I can become like that one day. It’s almost the same thing with you.” Jungkook chuckles. “Except I didn’t treat Namjoon like shit.”

“Ah. Let’s not bring that up. You’re doing a good job.” Jimin says with a smile. “I thought you would’ve said that it was your parents who inspired you.” Jimin says with curiosity. Almost instantly, he noticed a shift in Jungkook’s demeanor. 

“You don’t have to say anything to that if you don’t want to. I shouldn’t have said it.” Jimin says with a soft tone. 

“No. It’s not like that. I didn’t have a bad or traumatic experience with my parents. I’m just dumb.” Jungkook says. “I don’t know. My parents were just a bother half the time. I feel bad saying this, but it’s how I feel. They were always pushing me to study and doing all these things, but they never asked about how I was. They never asked what I liked to do. They never did any of those things. They always expected things, but never gave back.” he confessed. 

“What is it that you like to do?” Jimin asks.

“It’s dumb.” Jungkook says, a nervous smile plastered on his face. 

“Aw. Come on. Tell me. I want to know something about you that no one else knows too.” Jimin says as he grabs Jungkook’s hand. At this point, Jungkook had somewhat grown accustomed to how touchy the elder was. He still flinched, but he had grown used to it. It was a bit hard, considering the only other person who was touchy with him was Namjoon. 

“I love singing.” Jungkook admits. 

Jimin was pleasantly surprised. He had no idea that there was a side like this to Jungkook. 

“Are you serious? That is so cool! Please sing for me please, please.” Jimin goes and reaches to grab Jungkook’s other hand, when he felt such a strong surge, that it even hurt him. Jimin flinched away, confused and a bit scared of the strong surge that he felt going through his arm. 

“Are you okay?” Jungkook asks, concern in his eyes. 

“Yeah. I don’t know what happened. That was weird. Anyways, please sing to me.” 

Jungkook shook his head. All of a sudden, his song began to play in his head. 

‘Snowflakes are falling  
And you are getting farther away  
I miss you  
I miss you   
How much more do I have to wait?’

‘Not now.’ Jungkook thought. 

“Maybe another time. Give me time to practice too.” Jungkook smiles. 

Jimin grunts, upset that he didn’t get his way. Jungkook laughs at that. 

‘Even though he is the oldest, he sure acts a lot younger than me.’ Jungkook thought. 

Jungkook’s thoughts trailed, and soon enough he was thinking about that stupid song. 

“Hey Jimin. Have you met your soulmate yet?”

When Jungkook asked this, Jimin was taking a sip of his water. Surprised at the sudden question, Jimin starts to choke, spewing water all over Jungkook. 

“Oh my god! Are you okay?” Jungkook asks, grabbing napkins for both himself and Jimin. 

“Yeah. Ugh. I just wasn’t expecting the question.” 

“You don’t have to answer. I really don’t know how to keep a conversation going. I sometimes speak what I think.” Jungkook says sheepishly. 

“No, I haven’t.” Jimin pouts. “But, I won’t give up any time soon.” he says, a sparkle in his eyes as he spoke about the subject. Jungkook could tell it was a topic that Jimin gets excited over. “Have you?”

“No. I don’t really know how to feel about it.” Jungkook admits. 

“What? Why? You don’t like the idea?” 

“It’s not that. More like I just think it’s annoying sometimes. How are you supposed to find your soulmate with a song. You can’t even know what they’re thinking. It’s weird.”

“I think it’s romantic.” Jimin responds with a cheeky smile. 

“I don’t know. I want to find them, but I don’t.” Jungkook says. “I just feel like they won’t meet expectations.”

“Meet expectations? Yours?” 

Jungkook shakes his head no in response. 

“Then who’s?” 

“My parents.” 

Jimin’s eyebrows raised in confusion. 

“Jungkook, you are your own person. It doesn’t matter what your parents think.” Jimin says. Jimin gets up and goes to sit next to Jungkook in the booth. 

Jungkook couldn’t lie. He thought it was nice that the older was giving him guidance and comfort. It was something he only received from Namjoon. It was nice. 

“I know. But they want an intelligent and pretty woman to be my soulmate. A woman.” Jungkook says as he looks down at his fingers. Jimin immediately knew where the problem lied when Jungkook repeated the preferred gender. 

“Do you have a preference?” Jimin asks. 

“Yeah.” Jungkook tensed up, as he obviously felt a bit scared to admit it, but Jimin immediately could sense what Jungkook was going through. He’s seen it before. 

Jungkook had said that he’s scared that his soulmate won’t meet his parents preferences, but it seems like he is also afraid that they won’t meet his either. Jimin could practically feel the fright and panic that Jungkook was feeling. It was quite bizarre how much Jimin felt what the younger was feeling. 

“Well. Me too.” Jimin says. Jungkook’s head snaps up. 

“You do?” 

Jimin reaches up for Jungkook’s face and squeezes his cheeks, causing Jungkook’s face to scrunch up and his lips to pucker. 

“Fuck yeah. But, I don’t let that get in the way of my hopes. I feel that even if my soulmate isn’t the gender that I preferred, or doesn’t fit the qualities that I would like, then that’s okay. There’s a reason that we are paired up with another person. We were made for them and we fit together like puzzle pieces. You know, I heard that not all soulmates meet up to the other’s expectations, but that doesn’t necessarily means it’s bad. I know countless of people who were disappointed with their soulmate at first. Now, it seems like they're inseparable. Don’t let it get to you, okay?” Jimin says as he lets go of the younger’s face. 

Jungkook nods. He actually felt relief after this small pep talk from Jimin. 

…

They were on their way back to Jimin’s place, talking. It seemed like it was all they did that night. 

“Hey, who are the people that you know didn’t like each other, but are now inseparable?” Jungkook asks. The question had randomly popped in his head, and he would be lying if he said he weren’t eager to find out. 

“Yoongi and his soulmate, Hoseok.”

“Really? It really doesn’t look like that when you seem them.” Jungkook says referring to the time he saw them at the diner. 

“Yeah. Hoseok was super happy finding that his soulmate was someone like Yoongi, but Yoongi not so much. Yoongi wanted someone who was similar to him. Quiet, tranquil, and someone who could love hard. Although Hoseok was neither quiet nor tranquil, he fit the last description so well. It didn’t take long for Yoongi to start loving equally as hard.” Jimin tells. He was always jealous of them. He wanted a cute love story, but he knew that with time, it would happen. 

“Ah. Well, looks like we’re here.” Jungkook responds as they begin to see Jungkook’s star from a distance. 

Jimin was a bit sad if he was being completely honest. He had a really good time with Jungkook and was sad to see it end so soon. 

“Jungkook, I had a really great time tonight. It was really nice getting to know you.” Jimin says. 

“Thank you for even coming with me. I didn’t deserve it but thank you.” 

Jimin waves it off. 

“See you at work!” Jimin says as he starts to take out his keys to open his door. 

“Hey, Jimin?” 

Jimin turns around at the sound of his name. 

“Can I have your number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall. i literally did not keep my promise. I fell asleep the second I started writing more. I made the chapter extra long bc of that. um, i wanted to clarify that i am not patient and i'm going to outright say that Jungkook kind of likes Jimin already, but he obviously doesn't know bc he has no friends :( . and also the reason the surges of emotion and POWER or whatever is bc they're starting to get closer. Neither of them felt it before because they showed distaste towards each other but now that they're closer, it's really really strong. especially bc jk is starting to like him. barely, but it's starting. i took my last exam today as a high school student and i failed because i was thinking of jin all day. PLS STREAM THIS NIGHT BY JIN. also my twitter is: @jhshangsang !! follow me if you want and dm if you want! i like making friends :( bye yall! 
> 
> PS: 
> 
> i turned in my laptop from school so my updates will be way slower. sorry !


	16. Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to: 
> 
> Star - Taehyun Nam

Saturday 3:00 PM

Jimin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t waiting on Jungkook to call him or text him. It was already a day later, and the younger hadn’t even reached out to him. 

It was hard for Jimin to admit, but he liked having the younger’s attention. A bit embarrassing as he was older, but it was hard for Jimin to lie and say he didn’t enjoy being Jungkook’s friend. 

He sighed as he threw his phone on his bed.

‘It makes sense.’ He thought. ‘Maybe Jungkook just feels more comfortable talking to me when there’s people around. We’ve only been friends for two weeks. I shouldn’t be so desperate.’ he concluded. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Jimin was confused. It was a Saturday, and he never really had guests over. 

‘Who could it be?’

Jimin quickly put on his slippers and made his way towards the living room. 

…

“I completely forgot you both said you were coming.” 

“I actually was taken from my home against my own will.” Yoongi says as he opens up Jimin’s fridge to see what’s inside. 

“How did you forget? I literally told you yesterday.” Taehyung says as he rolls his eyes and picks up the remote to browse Jimin’s movies. 

“You know, for two adults with soulmates, you guys somehow always end up at MY place, eating MY food, and watching MY tv.”

“What does that mean?” Taehyung says as he stares at Jimin. “Listen Jimin, I love my Seokjinnie, but I also love hearing what goes on with my friends. So.” As Taehyung was talking, he pulls out snacks from a plastic bag he had brought with him.

“What happened yesterday with Jungkook? How did it all even start? What happened?”

The minute Yoongi realized that Taehyung was finally addressing what they had been wanting to find out, he quickly shut the fridge and came waddling to the living room. 

“You guys are so annoying.” Jimin huffs as he lays on his couch. 

“Tell us!” Taehyung whines. 

“Please?” Yoongi says as he pouts. Jimin raised his eyebrows. He always knew Taehyung liked knowing everything, but Yoongi pouting just to hear what happened? 

‘They must really want to know.’ he thought. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you. But don’t expect much. It’s a simple story.” Jimin states. Taehyung feverishly nods as Yoongi just hums. 

“Basically, it kind of started after that time I hit Jungkook with that door. I ran into him when I went running and then later when I went to lunch. At lunch, he was rude, and since I wasn’t at work, I took advantage of the opportunity and treated him like he treats me. Later, we all bumped to each other at the diner and in the bathroom he told me he wanted to apologize. I told him to postpone that apology until we weren’t in a gross restroom, and he took it so literally.” 

“We went out for dinner and he apologized, but I kind of lost it for a second. All the built up anger was rising and I just wanted to know why he was mean to me from the very beginning. He confessed some pretty upsetting and sad things, and then we decided to try to be friends. Last night we got to know each other a bit more, but that’s just about everything.” 

When Jimin looks up, he sees Yoongi nodding, taking everything in. He glances at Taehyung, and he sees the younger slightly shaking his head. 

“What?”

“That can’t be everything.” he says. Jimin huffs. 

“That’s it! I swear.” 

“It sounds like Jungkook asked you out.” 

“Obviously he did. That’s why we're friends. He asked me out for dinner. I just said that.” Jimin says, oblivious to what Taehyung was hinting at. 

“Jimin, no. He was ASKING you out.” Yoongi says, giving Jimin a knowing look. 

It took a second to realize what exactly the two were talking about. Once he did, Jimin turned the darkest red that both Taehyung and Yoongi had ever seen. Both Yoongi and Taehyung burst out in laughter. 

“That is so not true! I would never go out with Jungkook. We are trying to be friends, but it isn’t that easy to just trust him. He was really mean and he hurt my feelings a lot.” Jimin says. “He broke down a bit of my confidence and work ethic. It’s not that easy to overlook those types of things.” Jimin said.

“What did he confess?” Taehyung questioned. 

“I’m not going to tell you anything he told me. That’s not for me to tell, but let’s just say I could tell he was really sad about it. I practically felt sad with him” 

Yoongi’s mood changed to one that was serious, however he quickly composed himself. He was able to compose himself so quickly that Jimin wasn’t able to catch it, but Taehyung did. Taehyung knew exactly what Yoongi was thinking. 

“Were there any emotional reactions? I mean, like, you know. Was he surprised or anything?” Taehyung asked, trying not to expose how he was actually feeling. 

“No. He just tends to get uncomfortable really quickly. You both know how touchy I am. He isn’t super familiar with it, but he’s slowly getting used to it. Other than that I don’t th-” Jimin stops mid sentence. 

“What? What is it?” Taehyung asks, nodding his head to encourage Jimin to continue. Even Yoongi had scooted closer to listen to what Jimin had to say. 

“Actually, now that you’re asking, there were weird moments where I’d get strange waves of feelings? I don’t even know. It’s been happening for a while now, but I keep waving it off. It’s weird, I have no idea how to explain it in all honesty. It was like, I would be fine one moment, but then I would feel really blue out of nowhere. At first, I thought they were just mood swings, but they just feel so sudden. It’s like a truck hits me. I sound stupid.” Jimin says as he poured out what had been bugging him for awhile. 

Taehyung and Yoongi share looks. 

“Nah, I think it’s just mood swings. Mine feel like that all the time.” Yoongi comments. Taehyung nods in agreement. 

“Ah good. I thought I was going insane. Anyways, what do you guys want to eat tonight?” 

…

Sunday 7:30 AM 

Even though they had agreed to a sleepover, Taehyung and Yoongi forgot that they did have to work the next day. They were exhausted, as they had left Jimin’s place really late last night. 

Seeing as both Jungkook and Jimin had their days off on the weekends, Taehyung thought it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Yoongi about what was said last night. 

“Yoongi hyung.”

“Yeah?” 

“Do you remember what Jimin said last night?” 

“I honestly can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Yoongi hyung, you remember when I told you about my surges of emotion. They were so strong and sudden whenever I was with Seokjin.”

“Yes, I remember. The same thing happened to me with Hoseok.” Yoongi comments. 

“Do you really think Jungkook and Jimin…” Taehyung trailed off. Yoongi nods. 

“I really want to tell Jimin.”

“Taehyung, no.” Yoongi says. 

“Why not?”

“Taehyung, when you would tell me about those random ‘mood swings’ you had whenever you were with Jin, there was a reason I didn’t tell you why you were getting them.” 

“I always wondered why you never told me Seokjin was the one. Why didn’t you?”

“I didn't tell you because if someone reveals to another person who their soulmate is, the soulmate connection could be at stake.”

“What do you mean?” Taehyung asked, a concerned expression on his face. 

“God, you really don’t know anything about the soulmate dynamic do you?” 

“Shut up! I’m worried!” Taehyung whines as he nudges Yoongi’s shoulder. 

“If we reveal to either one of them that they could potentially be soulmates, then the soulmate tie is broken. The reason soulmates are so special is because you find each other on your own. Your paths are meant to cross, and you have to find them on your terms only. If we say anything to either Jungkook or Jimin, they would no longer be able to develop any type of relationship or feelings between each other. It would be over.” Yoongi says. With that, Taehyung’s face darkens.

“They can’t be together at all?” 

“Not that I know of. I’ve read stories where couples manage to push through, but they're all made by random people. It's all fiction. There is no real proof that it could happen. The stories also don’t say how one can push through and fix the soulmate tie. It’s a big mystery.”

“Ah. We better keep quiet then.” Taehyung says. 

“It’s for the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY!!! Short update because I am using my sisters laptop and she comes home from work in like twenty minutes so I need to get off of it lol. I apologize again for being slow but my dad says I won't get my laptop until late July, so I will try to update in any way that I can. Sorry for all the spelling and/or grammar mistakes. I didn't proof read because my eyes are dry and I want to stop looking at this computer screen so I'm just going to post because I am impatient. Also, things got serious OOOOO. I feel like this au will finish "soon" as in a couple of more chapters. This is my first AU so I wanted to make this a short one, but it really depends. sorry for the weirdly written chapter and lack of creativity in it. It's kind of boring but its okay. My twitter is @jhshangsang so if you want to follow me that'd be super cool! Also, thank you for any of you still reading! I means a lot. alright im out! buh-bye :D


	17. Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen to: strawberries and cigarettes - troye sivan

Days passed. Those days turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into months. Soon enough, the two boys had become inseparable. 

On gloomy days, they both would hear their songs echoing in their minds. The same “I miss you’s” playing over and over again. The two both dismissed it, Jungkook always thinking, ‘it will come when it comes’, with Jimin always ignoring it. At this point, Jimin no longer had faith in the soulmate bond. 

‘Maybe being by myself isn’t a bad thing. I wouldn’t mind being like my uncle.’ He would say. He loved his life, he loved his work, he loved his friends. Especially Jungkook. Jungkook became a person he could rely on. Jungkook even got him to start dancing again, something that Jimin had long forgotten, and now had come to enjoy once again.l 

Jungkook became very close with both Taehyung and Yoongi, which meant he also became close with Seokjin and Hoseok. Jungkook was ecstatic and had been the happiest he had been in awhile. His only friend was Namjoon hyung, and his hyung was equally excited that Jungkook was also branching out socially. Of course, as Jungkook grew closer with Jimin’s friends, Jimin grew closer to Namjoon as well. A little too close. 

At first, Jungkook didn’t mind. It was normal that they would get close to each others friends considering the amount of time both him and Jimin spent together, both inside and outside of work. However, it started to change once everyone really started to get used to each other. 

It was on a Saturday. Jungkook knew Jimin had weekends off, and just like that, Jungkook began to take his weekends off too. They had spent the whole day together. It wasn’t until Jimin got a call from Yoongi asking if they wanted to go have a bite. Of course, they agreed as it was Hoseok who was going to pay the bill. Yoongi encouraged Jungkook to bring Namjoon and he agreed. 

They all met up and it was perfect. Coincidentally, Jungkook ended up sitting across Jimin, as Jimin was seated next to Namjoon. Everyone began conversing, both Jimin and Namjoon in their own small conversation. Every now and then, Jungkook would try to include himself, both Jimin and Namjoon acknowledging the younger, but Jungkook still felt, almost excluded. 

Whenever Jungkook shared his opinion, Namjoon and Jimin shared the same opinions that were different from Jungkook’s. They were having an amazing time, and Jungkook was stuck watching. 

Their food arrived and everyone began to eat. At one point, Jimin reaches to grab the napkins, as does Namjoon. Their fingers touch and Namjoon laughs while Jimin turns a bright red. Jungkook rolled his eyes and looked away. To say the least, Jungkook was quite angry.

Jimin, of course, noticed the sudden mood change within’ him, but he says nothing and continues to eat. At that point, Jimin was beyond irritated with his mood swings. They were so frequent and sometimes felt good, but when he randomly felt anger or sadness it was beyond irritating. 

As these thoughts invaded Jimin’s mind, Jungkook also felt stronger surges of irritation and annoyance flowing through his body. The two were a raging mix of emotions, and both felt emotionally exhausted by the end of the day. 

Namjoon and Jimin got closer, sometimes even hanging out without Jungkook, which obviously made Jungkook a bit irritated and sad. 

Though Jungkook loved Namjoon and he enjoyed being friends with Jimin, there was something a bit nerve wracking about that relationship. Could it be jealousy that Namjoon was spending more time with Jimin than he was with Jungkook? That had to be it. 

It was a Thursday, and Jungkook had called Namjoon over. He really did miss his hyung and wanted to spend some time with him

 

…

It had been awhile since Namjoon arrived to Jungkook’s house. They played and watched movies, like they always did. They were on their fourth movie when Jungkook began to speak. 

“Hyung.”

“Mm?”

“I want to ask you something?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you like Jimin?”

Namjoon laughs. 

“Of course I do!”

“No. Do you like like him?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to who ever is still reading :D omg I've been gone forever. I gave the smallest update because I still need to get used to writing again. I just got my laptop and it's my second day with it and the first thing I did was start to write because I like to and I really want to finish this story even though I have no idea where this is going at this point. I've been working a new story plot for a new fic and not improv writing the story. I've been planning this for awhile and whats gonna happen so im kinda excited. thank you to whoever is still here! I'm so sorry I was gone for long :( PS: Jimin and Jungkook's mood waves are now stronger because they are so close.


End file.
